


Family values.

by Ssick_Primus



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family Dynamic, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Voyeurism, Hair Pulling, M/M, Minor verbal abuse, angry cucked wife, beth and jerry yell at each other a lot in this one, beth-centric, blowjob, cucked wife, failed het sex attempt, graphic description of body fluids, implied long-term spouse abuse, non-con kissing, reference to past animal abuse, reversed het porn scenario, underwear being used as gag, unhappy marriage is unhappy, unsavory methods of solving family problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssick_Primus/pseuds/Ssick_Primus
Summary: After finding out, that his supposedly paradigmatic parents are now swingers, Jerry has tough time with accepting this as fact.  For the sake of her own sanity, Beth is trying to be 'altruistic' and make it easier on her husband. But everything that could go wrong goes wrong, when Rick somehow gets mingled into things, making situation even messier than before.
Relationships: Beth Smith & Jerry Smith, Beth Smith & Rick Sanchez, Rick Sanchez/Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. F is for the Family.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that i wrote for [Starstuckwastelanddog](https://starstuckwastelanddog.tumblr.com/), who also proof read this fic. after a while, we decided that such kind of material should be shared with masses, so here it is! it was originally an one-shot, but ao3 wouldn't let me post so much text at once, so multi-chaptered story it became lol.
> 
>  **side warning:** i'm not beth's fan, and don't share her views on pretty much anything. with this being said, i've tried my best to keep her in character, but this is where my tolerance for her is ending.

Sometimes, Beth Smith could almost believe that she will be able to handle this.

That she could be a good mother, and a decent wife. The one who accepted her responsibility to keep this dysfunctional family together and afloat (whatever that meant). But… there always was that little, pesky ‘but’.

Always, everywhere.

And with years, it started getting harder and harder to ignore it.

“I can’t believe that they done this!” there was a flash of movement, an erratic wave of a hand in the corner of her vision, followed by annoyed pish and gritting of teeth. “Is that supposed to be some kind of family sitcom now? Because, trust me, I don’t find it funny! Not at all! I mean, no one just sits there and says it like that! Or am I wrong?”

Beth barely held back from the familiar urge to roll her eyes. “ _Jerry…_ ”

“I just can’t believe it!” Jerry slammed his fists onto the blanket, which was more comical, than impressive, honestly. “This – this is so – **UGH!** This is just unbelievable!”

Now, Beth did roll her eyes, preferring to demonstratively focus on her book instead of paying attention to Jerry’s little man-stricken hysteria. Because, Jesus Christ, was it giving her a headache. 

It was about a week since her husband’s parents had visited them, and Jerry still wasn’t over that one conversation, that they shared. Somehow remaining shocked, that yes, some people did that, and yes, some people wanted to lead such lifestyle. And that yes, these people happened to be his parents.

“You making it out bigger, than it has to be.” this all reminded her of a child, that was having an especially tedious tantrum in the middle of the store. “And this not a big deal, Jerry. _It’s not_.” 

Jerry seemingly ignored her, since his next ‘rejoinder’ was, “Why haven’t they told me anything about this before?!” he fell silent for a short moment, before repeating in a more woeful voice, “I can’t believe it, Beth.”

“You already said that today, honey.” she drawled out, not even trying to mask her bored tone. After spending the whole day going through horse's organs, Beth simply wanted to have a break. She just wanted to relax and read her book. Was this so hard to understand? “I heard you the first dozens of times.”

“Yes, well, I’m saying it again!” Jerry was fighting with the blanket now, trying to straighten it up, angry at whatever was going through his head at the moment. “They can’t just do that and then pretend like it’s normal!”

Beth sighed.

The recent news had a stronger impact on her husband, than she previously thought. And in all honesty, Beth didn’t want to deal with this right now. She banally had no energy to. But this never seemed mattered to Jerry. 

Nothing, but his weird posers and mental roadblocks ever did.

_Go figure._

“They are happy, Jerry.” she admonished him, digging her nails into book’s pages with enough force to leave small marks on its surface. “This is all that matters.”

Well, not really, but she felt like he was being overdramatic here. It’s not like his parents were lured into some sort of demonic occult club. Or had suddenly decided to spend a lot of time in outer space with their grandson, instead of being there for their da – their child. Unlike her, Jerry barely had anything to complain about!

Yet, he was at it each time when something had reminded him of how hypocritical Leonard and Joyce were. Which was a lot of times. Five times per day, if she to be specific.

“I-“

“Aren’t you happy for them?” Beth shot Jerry a cold look, daring him to argue with her. “They seem more alive than ever. They want to have all those crazy, new experiences, while they still can!” she spread her arms to the sides in brief exclamation, “Isn’t it a good thing, that they want to do something wild, instead of rotting away and watching tv the whole day?”

Jerry let out a curt snort, shaking his head in dismay. “Having a younger lover, when you're seventy aren't the same thing as having a hobby, Beth!” he said with a stern, but also whiny edge to his voice. “Couldn’t they be into something more normal? Like, I don’t know, cricket or knitting? Those are pretty harmless activities! It can be fun too!”

“And having sex isn’t?” she deadpanned. “Would _you_ rather play a cricket, than fuck?” 

“I…” Jerry closed and opened his mouth a few times, either taken aback by her question or by her using word ‘fuck’. _Jesus, was he twelve or something?_ “It’s…uh well, I guess, having sex is fun.” he muttered, noticeably seized by fact that his parents still wanted to do it too. “I mean it is fun, right?”

“Then what's the problem?” Beth rectified her book, wishing for nothing more, than for this conversation to be over. She had enough of this for one day. “I mean, it’s not their fault that you are such unsupportive, closed minded prude.”

Maybe, this was said way too harshly, but Beth just wanted to read her newly-bought book about horses reproduction and not talk feelings. Jerry had too many of these. And she had no idea why.

“P-prude!?”

“Exactly.”

“How is me not liking them being – them doing it…” Jerry frowned, not sure how to word his complaint. “They weren’t like this before!” he finally bumbled out. “And now, they embrace it – this sort of uh – that swinger thing and it’s just…!” he thrown his hands in the air, before letting them lower down in total defeat. “I wish, that they hadn’t said it like that at least.”

Will he ever shut up about it? Just for one second? Beth let out another long sigh, flipping the next page. “Then, tell them to send you a fax the next time they have some big news to share.” 

Jerry glared at her, knitting his brows in permanent offence. “Can’t you for once be on my side!? Just this once, Beth!”

“Be on your side about what? About how unbelievable it is?” Beth tilts her head to look at him with blank expression, clearly disinterested in what he has to say. “Get serious, Jerry.”

“Marriage is about support, Beth!” she opened her mouth to say something nasty to that, but he continued talking, too riled up to notice her growing annoyance. “Yes, that one word, that you love shoving into everything! Especially into my face! So where is your support now? Since I honestly don’t feel it!”

_There we go again._

“If you want my support, then don’t be a baby about unimportant things!” Beth snapped back, throwing her book on the bedside table, making it rattle from the impact. “Man up and accept that not everything revolves around you and your fragile emotions, Jerry!”

Jerry pursed his lips, childishly fisting the blanked in his laps as if it could give him some well-needed grounding. “No, of course not! Nothing is ever about me!” he pointed a finger at his chest, clenching his jaw. “Nothing ever can be about me, Beth!”

“Oh really now?” Beth spit out with a sneer, loving a small flinch that it gotten her. “I mean, really now, Jerry?”

“Yes! Yes, really! When it’s about you, everyone should care! But when it’s something that concerns me, you make it sound like I have no right to feel anything, that isn’t up your damn alley!”

“It’s not my fault, that you can’t deal with anything that requires a healthy adult level of comprehension!” Beth seethed, feeling her temper flaring up. “I can’t spend my whole time looking out for you, like you are my third child, Jerry!”

“Ha-ha, that’s rich! And when actually, were you looking out for me!?” Jerry chortled, sarcastic and bitter. “Come on, why don’t you remind me what kind of day it was! What year!?”

“It’s not what we are talking about here!”

“You were the one who brought it up!”

“Will you stop twisting my words?” Beth put a hand on her forehead, inwardly counting to ten. “This is why we never can have a normal conversation!”

“Yes, go on, blame me!” Jerry thrown his arms in the air, still glaring at her. “Sorry for being human and having emotions, Beth!” he snarled. “It’s just how – we - humans work! Not that you would know anything about it, since your father probably had raised you, like they do with some types of poisonous lizards!”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Right, play the victim again! This is the only thing that you can do anyway! Blame everyone, but yourself!”

Jerry let out another snort, and this small, cocky sound alone made her want to smack him with something heavy. She hated it so-so much. 

“It takes one to know one, Beth!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” she growled, making her husband cringe into himself. “I’m working here, Jerry! I’m trying! Honestly trying, but you make it impossible for me to support you!”

“Me?” he scoffed. “How about you turning a blind eye on what influence your father has on our kids? How about you ignoring how he treats everyone, but you!?”

“What does he have to do with any of this? He isn’t the one, who-“

“He calls our daughter a bitch for god’s sake, but you don’t care, do you?! As long as he calls you sweetie,” Jerry hissed out, badly mimicked Rick’s voice and intonation, making Beth’s face flush in humiliation. “you can forgive him everything!” 

“I…” she blinked a few times, spine as straight as arrow. “I don’t-“ 

“But the rest of us, who are your family - by the way - deserved nothing, but another jab! You're never trying to support anyone, who isn’t Rick! This what it has to do with anything, Beth!”

“Stop bring him into this!” 

“Then stop trying to make it look, like he done nothing wrong!” 

“My dad is a good person! He is a talented scientist!” she blurted out instinctively. “And it has nothing to do with it!”

“Your dad is awful!”

“He isn’t!”

"He almost blew the house up two days ago!"

"It was an accident!"

“STOP-!” “SHUT UP!” they yelled at the same time.

There was a beat of dead silence as they both collected their breath, staring at each other with mutual disgust and fret. The light to Beth’s left flickered with a small electric hiss, before going back to normal, but she barely noticed it. 

“I will sleep on the couch.” Jerry forced out, in one quick motion shooting up from the bed. Hastily grabbing his pillow and blanket, as if he wanted nothing more than to be as far away from her as possible. “Sounds like a better place to be at.”

“Great.” Beth folded her hands over her chest. “Go lick up your wounds as usual.”

“Oh, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Jerry glanced at her one last time, before storming towards the exit, not forgetting to loudly slam the door as he walked out. 

With a wary sigh, Beth re-opened her book. 

After all, nothing can lift one's mood up as observing a diagram of male horse erect cock. After being married for so long, she would know. Just trust her, she does.

Morning come rather quickly, leaving Beth almost no time to wrap her head around it all. Not that she tried too hard to see Jerry’s side of things, but maybe there was an issue here, and she simply couldn’t grasp it.

She slowly chewed on her bacon, expression flat and unreadable. This time around, she really overcooked it. The meat tasted like heated rubber, making it impossible to really enjoy it. But to her luck, no one seemed to want to comment on it. 

Or even notice it. 

“More orange juice, anyone?” she asked, briefly scanning the table. “Summer? Morty?”

“No.” Summer barely acknowledged her, too busy typing away at her phone. “I’m good.”

“Thanks, m-mom. I h-h-have enough.” Morty lifted his half-filled glass, showing that he indeed, had a plenty left still. “I haven’t – haven’t finished this – this glass yet.”

Beth nodded, before glancing to her right. “Dad,” she asked in her most gentle voice, with force of habit disregarding the fact, that her father had another bad hangover - for the third day in a row, “would you like some?”

“Thnks’sweetie…m’alright…fine.” Rick mumbled, rubbing his temples in slow repetitive motions. “It’s e-enough. I have – enough.”

Beth smiled, but it hasn’t reached her eyes. “Sure.” she purposely ignored Jerry, thinking that if he wanted something from her, he could ask by himself. “Hope, that you will like the bacon.”

Rick grunted something in response, but it was hard to make out what exactly he just said. Beth simply assumed, that it was something nice. 

“Rick.” everyone looked at Jerry, even the old man, who seemingly had troubles with keeping himself vertical and steady. “Can you please pass me the salt?”

“S-salt?” Rick slurred, completely out of it. 

“Yes, that.” 

Slowly, Beth’s mood started to worsened. And not without a reason.

“Isn’t mom like, sitting closer to it?” Summer deadpanned from her place at the table. “Why don’t you just ask her?”

“Yes, well,” Jerry cleared his throat, expression a perfect picture of holier-than-thou. Innocent and oh-so-knowing. “I asked Rick, Summer.”

Their daughter lifted a brow at him. So did Beth. She was almost impressed with how unimpressed she was. Jerry has to be joking. “I don’t think, that he can do it.”

“It’s f-fine. I c-can do it, dad.” Morty was about to pass it over, but Jerry stopped him with wave of his hand.

“No-no, sit down, son.” he looked straight at Beth, when he said his next words, “I’m sure that Rick can do it.”

Beth narrowed her eyes at him, clenching the fork in her hand with enough force to make her knuckles go white. This was getting ridiculous.

“D-don’t – don’t you have enough salt in your life already, J-jerry?” came an abrupt, but acid comment. “I w-would h-hate to add more.” 

Jerry fixed the Rick with a cool gaze, before making a frantic motion with his hand. “I want the actual salt, not your usual moodiness, Rick. Thank you very much. Now, will you be so kind and pass me the damn salt?”

“Jerry!” Beth hissed.

“What?” he shouted back, “It’s not like our kids don’t know this word, Beth! They aren’t five, unless you haven’t noticed!” Jerry thrown his fork at the plate, clearly losing his composure. “They are teenagers! They know words that are a lot worse than this!

Rick gave Jerry a long, tired look, before saying, “Wow, Jerry. I think th-that you really have enough salt on your own. A wh-whole salt mine even. To – to me, it looks like you digging it every d-day, Jerry.”

“Shut up, Rick!” he snapped back, almost baring his teeth. 

“Jerry!”

“Beth!” 

“Oi.” Rick arched his brow, genuinely surprised. Jerry rarely told him off in such rude way. Or well, at all. “Wh-what bit you in th-the ass?” 

“Why is everyone always so loud in this house?” Summer muttered, still doing whatever it is that she was usually doing on her phone. “This sucks.” 

“Oh, jeez, R-rick. Just give my dad th-the salt. H-he needs th-that – that salt, y’know?” said Morty, in hope to pacify everyone, and be able to eat his burnt breakfast in peace. “It’s right in front of y-you, anyway.” he pointed a finger at it. “It’s just right h-here, Rick. It is – it’s right in front of you, y’know?”

And just like that all hell broke loose.

“I won’t give y-your – your dad shit, M-morty! And – and why you even – why are you- you -“ Rick clearly was unable to tie words together today, which made him even more frustrated. “Don’t tell me wh-what to do, you little – little turd person! Y-you little shit, Morty!”

"Hey!" Jerry slammed his fist on the table, making it shake weakly. “Don’t you call my son that!” 

“He is a turd person, though.” Summer chimed in.

“Sh-shut up, Summer!” Morty yelled back. “Y-you female – you’re a fe-female asshole person! Th-th-that’s who you are!”

“And you are a turd.” she replied flatly, still disinterested in anything, but her phone. “And I’m making a tweet about it, like right now.” 

“Wh-what th-the hell, Summer!? Th-this – this is-” 

“Kids, please.” Beth thinned her lips. “Summer, don’t call your brother that. He is sensitive boy.”

“But grandpa Rick just did it!” Summer replied back, slightly irritated. “So why can’t I?”

_You're never trying to support anyone, who isn’t Rick._

Beth frowned. “That's different.”

Meanwhile, her father and husband were at it again.

“Oh, yeah or wh-what are you gonna do, huh, Jerry? I –I mean, truth hurts, J-jerry! It’s like right into your face, always! Just like th-that! Always!” Rick slammed his fist on the table, making it jounce and rattle with force of it. “B-bu-but you should know it already! The big – the – the big man of the house, who sleeps on the couch, should – should k-know those - those things!”

“What does that even has to do with this?!” Jerry bristled, sneering at Rick, who sneered right back. “I just asked you to pass me the salt! Why do you have to be this savage about everything?”

“Oh, I d-don’t know, maybe because I don’t want to pass it t-t-to you, Jerry! I mean, it-it’s – this is your house and all, but why don’t you ask Morty to pass it to you, if you – you want some stupid, Samaritan commentary to go with it? He – he’ll kiss your butt f-for good measure too, if that what you want!”

“Kiss my what!?” Jerry’s eyes rouded, almost mimicking the size of dinner plates. “What the actual fuck are you on?”

“Jerry!” Beth sizzled, frowning deeply. “Can you-“

"Can I what?" he glared at her. “Didn’t you hear what he just said!?”

“Jeez, Rick. This is disgusting, th-that’s my dad, y’know?” her son whined annoyingly in the background. “I won’t – I wouldn’t do it! Th-this is sick, R-rick! Wh – why would you even say that?”

“Ew, grandpa Rick!” Summer was quick to join in, pulling a face, “I’m eating!”

“Yes Rick, we are eating and you – and you-“ Jerry couldn’t stress this enough, it seems. “You're just impossible!”

“Th-this is - this was figure of speech, dumbass." Rick scoffed. "Wh-what never heard of it before? I th-though that - that you out of all people, surely would know how to kiss asses. I'd imagine th-that youd doing it a lot at - at work, Jerry. Just kissing those asses th-the whole week looong."

"Oh. My. God. Grandpa." Summer made a face. "Can you like not?"

"Dad..." Beth groaned. "Please." 

"And – and I don’t want t-to worry you,” Rick gave both her and Jerry a pointed look. “but y-your son is into – he is into s-some gross shit.” he shrugged then. “I won’t put it past him t-to – to have some kind of parental complex going on – on top of everything. S-so do with th-this information what you must.”

“Aw jeez, come on, R-rick! Oh jeez.” Morty’s face twisted in revulsion from what it could imply. “N-not cool, man.”

"Goddamn it, Rick!" Jerry clenched his jaw, torn between anger and humiliation. “Stop picking on my child!”

“I haven’t even started, Beverly Sutphin!”

“Wha-“ Jerry’s fire died out for second here, giving place to pure confusion, “Who is that?”

“Don’t spent all your time playing golf, then – then maybe, you will get a reference, when you are being given one, Jerry!” Rick huffed, pointing a finger at him. “Your – your fascination with th-these white balls won’t g-get you anywhere, buddy!”

“I don’t have any fascination with balls, Rick! It’s just part of the game. Having a ball is part of the game!” Jerry responded, crossing his arms over his chest. “What else would you make go into the hole?”

“I’d tell y-you, Jerry. But – but –“ Rick snarled at it. “But do y-you know, how many saguaro cactuses are killed each year from golf balls?”

“The wha-“

“A lot, J-jerry, a lot!” Rick yelled at him, clearly not caring that Jerry had no idea what he was talking about. “And -and y-you just killed it, J-jerry! With your white balls! You killing it with your – your balls!”

“I don’t kill anything with my balls!”

“Can are we like...talk about anything else, but asses and balls?” Summer looked downright miserable now. “I’m going to puke.”

“Yeah, R-rick, I don’t want to – to talk about my dad’s ass or his b-balls. This-” Morty scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Th-this sounds wrong. I – I don’t want – want to know what he does with these balls, y’know?”

“Morty!” Beth put a palm on her temple, knowing where it was going. “Can you all just stop for a second?”

“You know what, Rick?” Jerry waited until older man gave him a wary look, before continuing, “I think that you need to cool down, maybe take a nap, how does that sound? You clearly had too much yesterday.”

“I’m – I’m not sure, Jerry.” Rick stared him down, a deep frown settled on his forehead. “How about you stop telling me wh-what to do, how does it – that sound to you?” Rick pointed his fork at her husband’s direction, fully intended on mocking him further. “H-h-how does it – that sound, huh, Jerry? I’m just – I-I just curious to - to hear it!” 

“This sounds like you are avoiding the question!”

“Y-y-you – you’d – you be the – you are the one t-to bark!” Rick finally put some bits of burnt meat inside his mouth, chewing on it with all aggression that he could muster. 

“Bark? You really can’t talk today, grandpa Rick.” Summer added out of nowhere, receiving a dirty look from man in question. “Maybe you should take a nap.”

“Okay.” Beth was really tired of watching it all getting messy so early in the morning. “Can we just all get back to eating, now?”

“Yeah, I-“

“Shut up, M-m-morty!” Rick suddenly yelled, blobs of his spit hit teenager’s cheek as he turned to face him. “You – you can’t t-talk even on a normal day!”

“That’s mean, R-rick!” Morty bleated out, wiping his face in disgust, and leaning away from his grandfather. “I haven’t even said anything yet!”

Rick stared at him for moment, before dismissing it. “Uh…yeah I...I'm uh - wh-whatever.” he seemingly lost all his previous fuse, hunching over his food with unreadable expression. “I w-was just checking, it was – was a test, Morty! Test – the test if you will remember not – not saying anything. Th-th-this was just a test, Morty.”

Morty eyed him anxiously, before following suit and also starting picking at his breakfast again. “I d-don’t know, Rick. Th-this still pretty mean, y’know?”

Beth hoped, that this was the end of it, but of course, nothing was ever this easy in her family. Jerry could never give up this stupid little game, that he and her father had going on. It was dumb to hope, that he will do it now, out of all times. 

“It also sounds to me, like you can’t remember what the salt is, because you are this drunk and-“

“Wait, wait a second, I’m n-not d-“ Rick gestured wildly with his hands, almost hitting his grandson in the eye with a fork. “I’m not drunk, J-jerry.”

“Yes, yes! You are!” Jerry bit out. “You are always drunk, you – you,” he looked around, like he couldn’t remember the word, “you rude asshole!”

“Gasp.” Summer said fully unimpressed. 

“Oh man, dad.”

Rick’s cheek twitched. “I have a hangover, you – you idiot! Th-there is difference between t-that and being drunk!”

“What is the difference, if you come here and-“

“Let me tell you then, wh-“

“I don’t-“

After that, Rick and Jerry were at each other’s throats, typically forgetting that they weren’t alone, and that there were other people in the same room with them. They leaned toward each other, too busy with their dick measuring to notice how Beth’s own brows twitched in exasperation.

“Want t-to talk about it, eh?”

“I just want the salt!”

“Th-then go and take it!”

“You just beyond-!“

“Y-you are the one who is-!“

“Jeez, n-not again.”

“My gen pool sucks.” 

Beth’s mouth drawn into a straight line. Why did all of her mornings have to start with either some weird sci-fi discussions, or with this?

“Want to – to t-take it outside, huh, champ?” Rick growled. “Is th-that what you want? Wanna go - wanna go outside?”

“W-what the-?! The hell are you talking about?”

“I don’t – I don’t wanna try and disrespect you or anything, J-jerry, but are you – are you deaf?” Jerry’s face scrunched up in a grimace of displeasure and poorly hidden anxiety. “I said, do you want – want to go outside, J-jerry? And see who is – who is really wearing the big man p-pants around here?” 

“I-“ Jerry paled, stuck between being enraged and scared shitless at the same time. “This is-“

“What? Backing off already?" Rick snarled, leaning even closer to Jerry's face, lowering his voice down, "I’m going to b-“ 

For better or for worse, Beth never let her father finish up that sentence. “DAD, GIVE HIM THAT FUCKING STUPID SALT ALREADY!” Beth pointed at the damn thing, just like Morty did a few minutes ago. **“JUST GIVE IT TO HIM!”**

Someone dropped their fork (probably Morty).

"Uh."

Rick and Jerry both stared at her with identical startled expressions. Her son meekly slouched down in his seat, wanting to look smaller, while Summer just side-glanced at her, mildly confused. Great, now they all will think that she is the one, who doesn’t have her shit together.

“I mean…” Beth coughed into her fist, hoping to somehow cover up her ugly outburst. “Please, dad, pass Jerry the salt.” she repeated way calmer, then before. “Just do it, alright?” 

“I...yeah. Alright, sweetie.” Rick blindly reached out for the salt, pushing it into Jerry’s direction without looking. “Th-there you go, Jerry. Th-there is your salt, bu-buddy. J-just like – like you asked.”

“Um, thank you.” Jerry stared at it dumbly for a few seconds straight, like he was unsure what to do with it now. “Th-thank you, Rick.” his voice made that irritating squeak at the end.

“Now, when Jerry has his salt,” Beth made an accent on it, so that no one would forget that this all was his fault to being with. “can we have a nice, quiet breakfast like a real family, for once?” she said, in that high-pitched, sugar-coated voice, that never failed to make her husband wince. “No need to spoil everyone’s mood so early on.” she side-glanced at Jerry, who like Morty leaned deeper into his seat.

“Yeah, sure, you are right, B-beth.” Rick was the only one, who said anything to this, fishing for her propitiousness and approval, mostly out of habit. “Y-you're saying th-the right things here, Beth.”

“I’m glad, that you think so, dad.” she smiled at him. “It’s always good to have calm and nice breakfast.” 

“Yeah, of course!” Rick’s eyes were desperately searching hers, while he put on a gentle – even if a little too tight - smile of his own. “And – and I just wanted to say, t-that you done great job with th-those eggs, sweetie!” 

Him complimenting her food always made Beth beam with pride. “R-really?”

Rick nodded enthusiastically, getting a mouthful of them just to show how tasty they were. “Ju-just the best eggs on the block! On the whole street! We have those uh, the great – the greatest eggs and – an it’s all thanks to you, B-beth!”

“Aw, dad.” she coed, pressing her palms to her chest. “That’s so nice of you to say! Thank you!”

In such state of happiness, it was easier to ignore how Jerry shook his head at her, returning to his forgotten dinner slowly chewing on those same eggs. But seemingly finding nothing special in them.

The truth is, that living with Jerry was…hard.

Their marriage wasn’t the most stable one to say the least. 

Right from the rocky start, there were dozens of misunderstandings involved. And Beth always thought, that it was mostly due to how little Jerry payed attention to the world around him - to her words and directions, - but this time, maybe, just maybe, it was her omission.

Beth was thinking about it for a bit now, and yeah, maybe there was something weird about learning that your parents are fucking with a way younger person. And then, maybe it was pretty difficult to also swallow the fact, that one of said parents was watching the other two fucking from the nearest closet, while being dressed as superman. 

Perhaps, this all was a little too much for her down-to-the-earth husband. 

And maybe, just maybe…she wasn’t helping either.

It took her a while to come up with a way to pacify him. Mostly, because as much she didn’t want to get involved into this mental mess, it was probably something that could make Jerry shut up about his parent issues. At least for some time. 

Beth was more than certain, that this will work.

She looked though her clothes with a small frown, trying to remember if she had some old ‘sexy number’ left in one of her drawers. And yes, yes, she did. 

“Huh. When did buy it?” she muttered under her breath, blowing the stray piece of hair out of her vision. “Must have been drunk.” 

Looking the thing over, revealed that it was still fairly new and might actually be useful for once. A light smirk touched the corners of her lips, tugging them upwards. 

This will do. 

If words couldn’t distract Jerry from yet another life crisis, sex surely will. There is just no way that this can fail.

Beth scheduled her ‘cunning trap’ on Friday night, deciding that it would be the best time to make Jerry forget all his petty man-baby issues. 

It was conveniently enough, her day off too. 

She barely done anything for the whole day, starting to prepare for the big surprise only after noon. Which mostly involved her getting dressed up, putting on a brighter make-up and then, drinking some alcohol to keep her head leveled.

After a couple – or maybe more than that - of wine glasses, she stopped counting the time, deciding to ‘hide away’ in the bedroom and simply wait for when Jerry will arrive home from work.

_This will take a while._

Thankfully, Beth had a whole unopened package of liquid to keep her company, and series of dirty videos to get her into the right kind of mood. Even when she looked through all the porn, the wine was still there to keep her awake. She won't let this all go to waste, after all.

For this particular occasion, Beth had chosen a mostly plain half-transparent red bra and matching panties with pair of black stockings. In her eyes it seemed like a fine choice. Beth even painted her lips in bloody shade of red, making it contrast with her pale skin and dark eyeliner. 

Jerry definitely will love her surprise. 

Realistically, it won’t take much to impress him anyway. And to be honest, she was too lazy to order something new from Amazon or Ebay, so he will have to do with this. As well as with her a bit smeared make-up (doing this stuff drunk wasn’t the best idea in the world).

“Ahem.” someone had cleared their throat. 

It took Beth a few seconds to register, that she was no longer alone. “Jerry!” she blurted out, hiccupping. “When – when did you get here?”

“Uh, just a minute ago? I was at work, remember?” Jerry said lamely as he walked into the room, two of his fingers were hooked inside his tie, like he was about to weaken the knot, but paused mid-action. “What are you doing by the way?” Jerry crooked a brow at her, tiredly closing the door with sole of his shoe. “You look…uh, different.” 

“What does it look like?” Beth tried her best to sound aroused, and not just drunk. “I’m seducing you, rawr!” she made half-serious attempt to mimic a cat raising its paw.

“Okaaaay.” Jerry started, avoiding her unfocused gaze for a long moment. “And why is that?”

This wasn't what she expected to hear. “How do you mean?”

“Ah, well,” Jerry snickered in that weird, off-pitched nervous manner of his. “you um, rarely want to do it and now, you just…well…you want to do it?” he gestured to the side, fingers measuring the air like it was supposed to mean something. “Just out of blue?”

She almost face-palmed herself. What was his damn problem? 

“Can’t a wife want to spend some quality time with her husband, Jerry?” Beth even used his way to put things, - to make the point come across better - but instead of relaxing him, it spooked him. “Is it weird for a married couple to have sex now or something?”

“No, no!” Jerry lifted his hands up in peaceful gesture. “This isn’t what I meant!”

“What's the problem, then?” she could only keep her good spirit going for this long. “Get in bed with me. And I will show you how I want you much.” she slowly blinked, processing her words, before trying again, “I mean, how much I want you.”

“Uh…about that, so...” Jerry mechanically loosened up his tie, taking another step into their shared bedroom, clearly uncomfortable with this new prospection. “There is no problem, it’s just…”

“It’s just?” Beth was getting impatient with this, whatever the hell it was about. “Stop kicking around the bush, Jerry.”

“I just think that,” he looked at the paintings, at the carpet, only letting his eyes meet hers, after he seemingly stared at literally everything else in the fucking room. “maybe, it’s not the best time for that.”

“Why” a hiccup burped out of her throat, breaking the sentence in two. “not?”

Jerry bit on his lip, ambiguously gesturing around the bedroom, “Well, you are,” Beth followed his line of sight, seeing all three empty bottles of wine, that she had left after her little pity party. “you're drunk, honey.” he finally forced out.

“Seriously, Jerry?” her eyes snapped back to him, freezing Jerry in place, like headlights to a deer. “Is this your grand reasoning for not wanting to sleep with me?”

“It’s just - it doesn’t feel quite right?” 

“Is this a question?”

“Uh, well yes…?” Jerry squinted at her, before starting unconsciously scratching his wrist, pawing at his own skin. “I mean, n-no, uh, no, it’s not a question.” 

For a bit she simply stared at him, knowing that it would make him shift in place, uncomfortable with her silence. “It didn’t matter back then, when you impregnated me.” Beth said dully. “And a few other times, it also didn't mattered. But right now, when I’m doing you a favor, it suddenly is all that you can think of? Me being drunk?”

Jerry’s face darkened a little, before giving a way to simple irritation. “I was drunk back then too, Beth.” he replied back, lips curling in small snarl as he continued, “You weren’t the only one, who didn’t know what they were doing!”

“It shows, Jerry.” she said, regarding him coolly. “Only you could think, that pulling out will be as good as wearing a condom!”

“Of course, good ole Beth for you! Everyone is to blame, but her highness! As if you weren't there as well!” Jerry made a small sound in the back of his throat, slicking back his hair in frustration, before fixing her with a nasty look. “And what about that part of you doing me a favor? What is that even supposed to mean?”

Oh, right, she shouldn’t have put it that way. “Nothing, Jerry. It doesn't mean anything. I just want to go back to our ‘naughty town’ session and you're standing there, making it into some sort of weird reality show contract or whatever the hell it is!”

“Reality show contract? You always told me that you have a headache before,” he made air quotes, “and now, you're throwing yourself at me and I'm supposed to do what? Just be happy about it?”

“Yes Jerry, this what you supposed to do!” she accused back, “I’m bought this set just for you!” she tugged onto upper half of her bra, showing off a bit of skin underneath it. “For this moment!”

“You bought it two years ago!”

“For you!”

“Well of course, for who else?!”

Her mouth twisted into scowl. “If you think that there is no men-“

“Arrgh, are we going to have this kind of talk again!?” he started undoing his jacket, gritting his teeth, like buttons were at fault here. “Listen Beth, it was a long day and-“

“Okay, okay, I-“ she quickly stood up from the bed, immediately making Jerry go quiet. “I’m sorry, alright? I just wanted to reconnect with you.” she tried her best to sound genuine. “That’s all.” 

“Um, really?” he glanced to the side, as tense as a prey animal would be in an open field. “You…you mean it?”

Beth nodded. “After that Christmas fiasco, I thought that it might be something that we both needed.” she looked him straight in the eyes, putting on a small smile, “That some alone time might be our chance to mend things.”

“I-“ Jerry frowned at her, but Beth didn’t let him spoil everything with his dumb mouth again. Without much of hesitation, she put a finger on his lips, dismissing how he glanced at it if it was something ominous. “…Beth?”

“We can be a family again.” Beth insisted out of line, spitting sentimental random nonsense, that he liked to hear so much. “I thought that it’s something, that we both needed.” she repeated one more time, to make it sound more solid.

Jerry’s eyes scanned her face. “You thought, that we need to have sex to make everything better?” he asked it into her finger, unable to follow through with her logic. “I mean, okay, but-“

Beth’s eyelids lowered down in unamused fashion. 

“To reconnect, Jerry. I thought that we need to reconnect.” Beth emended him, taking her finger away, and grabbing his thin arm instead. “Your parents really made me think that, maybe we can still try and be a family again.” 

She was getting tired of saying the same bullshit over and over again. But apparently, she said something wrong, since her husband’s mood only soured further.

“My parents give you such idea? Is there…wait...” Jerry’s jawline tensed up as he tried to connect the dots. “Wait, is there someone in the closet right now?” he pointed a finger at it. Familiar lines of stress wrenched its way out, resurfacing on his face, sagging the corners of Jerry’s mouth down. “Is there some random third person in here with us, Beth? Is that what you trying to say here?”

“Third person?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t get what I’m talking about!” 

“Oh my god, Jerry.” Beth put a palm on her forehead, massaging it. “Just how stupi-“ _hold it in, hold it in, Beth._ “No, Jerry. There is no one in the closet, right now.” she took a deep breath. “Why do you have to be so difficult?” 

“Excuse me for being skeptical here, Beth. But the last time, when I checked, my parents were into – they were-“ Jerry still wasn’t able to get it out. “You know what they are doing! And now, you're mentioning them, while proposing sex and there is that closet. What else am I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know, Jerry. Maybe you could think like a normal person for once! And not accuse me of god knows what!”

“I haven’t accused you of anything!” he snapped back. “And you had some freaky ideas before!”

“Anal sex isn’t a ‘freaky idea’, Jerry!” she throws her hands in the air, exploding, “It’s a normal thing to try out in marriage at least once!”

“Ha-ha, right! You keep telling yourself that!” he pointed a finger at her and then at the closet again. “Does he or she or whoever is in there, think so too? Are they into – into, I don’t know, CBT?”

“Into what?” she nagged. “Read the damn online terms right, before spelling them, Jerry!”

“I – I heard it from the guys at work, alright? And don’t try to jump on another topic-”

Without any other word, Beth stormed toward the closet, opening it up and revealing nothing, but their clothes inside. “Here, happy?” she asked him as venomously as possible. “No boogieman in the closet, Jerry! There is literally no one in there!”

He cringed at her tone, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I can see that.” he mumbled.

“Good t-uurp-to,” she loudly burped, - reminding them both of certain someone - before picking her sentence back up, “to know. I’m glad that this made you believe me.”

“Yeah, well I-“

“What? Should we look under the bed too?” she put her hands onto her hips, swaying little. “Spoilers, there is no one there either.”

Jerry’s expression softens up as he took a small step towards her. “Look, I’m sorry, Beth. It just…was a crazy past few weeks.” he chuckled humorously at the end of his sentence. “I’m still not over that whole ‘hey son, this is our young lover Jacob’ reveal. It wasn’t something that I had expected to hear from them! And then, there was that hobo - that homeless guy and Rick had planted a bomb inside his chest…and I don’t know. It was just crazy!”

She nodded, gesturing to the side. “Tell me about it. It was raining blood. And there was even meat on the trees. And Jesus, it was just so-so messy.”

“Yeah, it really was.”

“The weirdest Christmas yet.”

The tension seemed to light up a bit, leaving them in more relaxed atmosphere. 

“So…” Jerry awkwardly cleared his throat, shifting from one leg to another. “Do you still want to…?” he made a small motion with his hand, rotating it from side to side. “…smack our baby makers together?” 

_Baby makers?_

She inwardly cringed. 

Only Jerry can say the least sexually charged thing possible, and think that it’s alright.

Part of her wanted to say ‘no’, but she wasn’t about to give up on her plan half-way. Someone here had to possess some spine, and it certainly won’t be Jerry any time soon. “Yes. Let’s do that.” she replied without much enthusiasm.

“Are you sure?” her husband was already messing with buttons of his shirt, eyes darting across the room. He seemed to be on edge still. “I mean, that-“

“Yes, Jerry. I’m sure.” Beth pressed on, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to undress and join her. “Let’s do it.” 

“Well, uuh okay then!” 

Jerry took his sweet time getting undressed, before finally stopping beside the bed, only having left his underwear and socks on. 

His belly visibly relied on waistband of his briefs, looking rather funny in comparison with his frail stick-like arms and legs. But Beth had enough tact to not comment on it. Her own waistline wasn’t all that great. Having two kids will do this to a person.

“You want some kind of foreplay or I should just get to it?” Jerry always had so many questions.

“Just get on the bed, sweetie.” she said, transparently annoyed.

“Alright-y then.” Jerry gave her one of those wobbly smiles, before obediently crawling in empty place beside her. He settled there, clearly unsure what he should do next. “Going to make it your best night yet! Make you remember this one as our second honeymoon!”

Despite all these loud promises, he wasn’t actually doing anything to make them come true.

Beth was peeved. Couldn’t he for once just be a real man and just grab her boobs or maybe finger her for a change? Why did she always have to do everything by herself?

She roughly took his wrist, guiding it to her chest, making him squeeze it. 

Jerry got the memo, but it was the least passionate cupping that she ever felt. Even after all those years, Jerry always treated her tits like it was something bizarre and was just there for decoration. 

Beth had nice, big tits. Jerry just never done anything with it. Or even seemed want to do anything, beyond a simple quick touch or staring. Her husband lacked the very ability to do something interesting. Jerry had flipped his crap, when she offered him to try and fuck her in the ass once.

So usually, they had sex in most boring fashion ever.

“You – um – you like it?” he asked sheepishly, touching her breast as awkwardly as he did when they were seventeen. “I’m doing fine?”

_No._

“Yes, you're doing fine, Jerry.”

“I can-“

“It’s fine.” 

Mindlessly, Beth pressed her lips to his, silencing all those thoughts, that made her want to get a divorce. It can’t be helped, that her husband was this meek and mediocre. This just how things were. 

They kissed for a while, letting their hands roam, but it was as usual, a pretty mechanic action, there wasn’t any spark behind it, just pure biology and power of habit. They spent years beside each other, and still couldn’t memorize or even learn what each one liked in bed. 

Neither really had tried to.

“Are you hard already?” Beth had half a mind to ask, after their mouths parted. "Is it up?"

“N-not yet.” Jerry stressed, some of her lipstick gotten on his jaw, for whatever reason reminded her of a bruise. He looked pretty worn-down, even in this situation. Even when he was supposed to be aroused. “Give me a moment!”

“Jerry,” she began, voice laced with tiredness and mirth, “I meant to tell you this a long time ago,” Beth wanted to be gentle about it, but her tone was anything but that, “but maybe, you should consider those-“

“I won’t take any pills, Beth.” he said, stubborn in his denial. “It’s fine, it’s working. I just need – need some more time!”

She couldn’t help herself, but roll her eyes. “You always need more time for everything.”

“It’s almost…there.” he grunted, clearly having very little progress with that. “I just have to get in the mood.” 

Beth spared him a bored glance. “Maybe-“

“I’ve said no.” Jerry’s hand was buried inside his underwear, attempting to get his manhood to work. His fingers were twitching as he stroked himself in a borderline painful fashion. “I don’t need anything to make it work for me.” 

“Right.” 

If Beth was a bit of a different person, she might have considered to drug Jerry’s food with some sort of aphrodisiac, but in order to do that, she would have needed to want to have sex with him in first place. And well, one fuck per seven months isn’t worth this much effort, money, or time.

“I’m getting there.”

“Of course, you are.” while messing with clasp of her bra, Beth was thinking about tomorrow, and about how she will need to make some pancakes, because her dad loves them so much. 

It was always easier to think about routine in these moments. Since to be fair, thinking about it was way more entertaining, than…this. 

This was just pitiful. 

Her husband’s childish frustration only made it worse on both of them. 

He looked like he wanted to cry.

“What takes you so long?” her breasts were out, hanging heavily, while she frowned at Jerry’s jerking arm, hoping for him to finally accomplish something. “Can’t you just make it work?”

“I’m trying!” Jerry said, only about to get half-hard, sweating like he was doing some serious exercise and not watching his beautiful wife undressing in front of him. “You yelling at me doesn’t help the situation, you know? I can’t get aroused under this kind of pressure, Beth!”

 _You can’t get aroused at all, unless you're watching porn or snooping though those weird catgirls magazines,_ she wanted to say, but bit her tongue in time. Beth had to remember that, she was meant to fix things, not make them more chaotic. They had a lot of this in their lives lately. 

No need to add more of it.

“Try harder then.” she unceremoniously threw her bra on the floor, about to get rid of her panties as well, but decided to leave them on. She had no idea if Jerry will get the ball rolling soon enough or not. Sitting there naked, wearing only her stockings, sounded pretty dumb even to her drunk mind. “It can’t be _this_ …difficult.”

“It’s-” Jerry licked his lips disquietingly. “Just wait a few more minutes, okay? I’ve almost got it!”

“You're always saying this, Jerry.”

“I-“ her husband paused, his hand stilled as well, while he side-glanced toward the entrance. “Did you heard that?”

“Heard what?”

_“That.”_

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Just listen.” 

Beth listened closely, managing to dissect some sort of fumbling, that was coming from the hallway. But unlike Jerry, she didn’t think about it much. Kids were probably going downstairs to have a glass or water or something. 

“It’s nothing, Jerry. It must be-“

There was another romping noise behind the wall, like someone had stumbled on the carpet and almost lost their footing. Then, suddenly their bedroom door flew open, making both Jerry and Beth freeze in place, widing their eyes in identical surprise.


	2. F for Fractured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've managed to crop it down a tad lol.  
> new tags were added, so some folks might want to check them out before proceeding.

Jerry turned his head to the doorway first, noticeably paling and hurriedly dragging his hand out of his briefs. Mindfully, Beth followed his example, expecting to see Morty or maybe Summer, but surely not “D-dad!”

“Rick! What the hell are you doing here?” her husband squeaked, while Beth tried to find something to cover herself up with. “Didn’t they teach you how to knock!?”

“Dad, it-it’s not what it looks like-“ she blabbered, doing her best to press pillow to her exposed breasts and not let her father see too much. 

“Whoa th-uurp-there, you t-uuup-two.” Rick waved his hands around, like he was swapping away loud, buzzing flies. “I-I can’t understand shit! T-talk slower, you…you are - uuUrp - you. And – and while we are at it, wh-why are you fucking in th-the – in Morty’s room?” Rick narrowed his eyes, unsteadily gripping half-empty bottle of vodka. “Th-this is – that’s just na-uuurp-nasty. You two should be – should be ashamed of yourself!”

“Uh, dad.” Beth made a face, only now noticing just how hammered her father was. “Morty’s room is further down the hallway.”

“Yes, it’s not Morty’s room!” Jerry exclaimed, closing his legs together. “It’s our room, and you aren’t supposed to be here!”

“Oh.” Rick blinked, processing it, before blurting out, “Gotta – was goin’ to – I need th-uuurp-those crystals. Just need them for work and he – M-uuurp-Morty was going to help me out. Be my – be my human shield, while I – while I was going to do – to do my th-thing, my sci-uuurp-science th-uuurp-thing with those- those crystals.”

Beth squinted at him, profoundly confused. “I’m not sure that I understand.”

Rick scoffed at her, like it should have been oblivious. “Th-this was going to be science crystal th – adventure th-thing, Beth! R-rick’s meth adventure! M-uuurp-meth trip, baby!”

“Ah.” was all that she was able to say.

To her left Jerry gritted his teeth, completely forgetting that he was half-naked and half-hard, he shouted, “You were going to do what with my son now!? Use him as a human shield!? What in the actual hell!?” he turned to Beth, fumming. “And after this kind of confession, you still want to let him stay here, in our house, with our children!?”

“I don’t think that he meant it, Jerry.” Beth insisted, voice laced with doubt and automatic reflex to defend her father from any possible prosecutions. “This was just, poor choice of words, that’s all.”

“Are you being serious right now!?”

“Don’t yell, J-uUurp-jerry.” Rick said, putting his palm over his eyes. “It’s freaking late, Jer - buddy. S-so late. And you just yelling and y-uuurp-yelling, you noisy dingus.”

Jerry narrowed his eyes at him. “We’ll see who's noisy here, when I-“ he bit down onto his lower lip, trying to figure out what kind of sentence will ‘scare’ her father. “When I will call the cops on your ass!”

_Cops?_

“Jerry-“

“Wow, such a big – such a big threat it is, J-uuurp-Jerry!” Rick frowned deeply, mouth set into grim line as he took an unsteady step into the room. “Such a big man y-you are, going all about – trying to impress me w-with your limp dick energy th-th-uuuurp-threats!” bottle of alcohol swung in his hand, dangerously close to slipping from his fingers. “I’ll t-uuurp-tell you what, Jerry-”

“Listen Rick, you-“

“Dad.” Beth called out, voice a bit shaky. “Can you please close the door?”

“Wha – but…” Jerry made a small, alarmed noise in the back of his throat. “Be-“

“Shut up, Jerry.” she hissed at him quietly, for a good measure grabbing his elbow and giving it a painful squeeze. “Not. A. Single. Word.”

“Why do I need – need to close the door?” Rick quizzed from his place at the doorway, gazing at her skeptically. “It’s like – I don’t know, makes n-uuurp-no sense? Why you – you want me t-to close it?”

“Just close it, dad.” she asked once more, before adding, “Please.” 

Rick gave her another unreadable look, before slowly going back to the door and kicking it shut with one solid kick.

“Beth, you honestly don’t think - OW!”

“Let me talk with him. I just need one moment, Jerry.” Beth said evenly, keeping her eyes fixated on Rick the whole time. “So, just do me a favor and don’t be a nuisance and interrupt me.” she automatically dug her nails even deeper into Jerry’s skin, giving him one last warning.

“Okay. F-fine.” Jerry blubbered out, pathetically jerking his limb, giving her a cue to let go of him. “Do your thing.”

“Thank you.” Beth said dryly, allowing Jerry to break free from her unkind grip. 

“W-uurp-well?” Rick urged her on. “S- is there some-uuurp-something on your mind, sweetie?”

Beth took a deep breath, like she was about to dive into the depths of an ocean and not give her dad ‘a talk’. “I don’t think that this is the best time for you to take Morty on adventure, dad.” she began, feeling anxiety fluttering inside her chest. “He has school tomorrow.”

“Uh-huh. He c-can miss th-those useless classes, Beth. It isn’t worth sh-shit.” Rick said, waving his hand in demission. “What – what's cutting a frog open gonna teach him, t-tell me, B-uuurp-beth? And let’s not even talk about college! I mean d-uuuRp-do you really think th-that - that he will have a chance to g-get – to enter one?”

Beth pursed her lips. “Dad, we talked about it.”

“You haven’t said anything about – about not taking him on adventures at night.” Rick pointed out childishly. “Y-you haven’t s-uuurp-said anything about th-that.”

Yes, she hasn’t. But it should have been obvious!

“Seriously, dad, can it wait until tomorrow? Can you just not take Morty anywhere right now?” her head was staring to pound.

“Yes, it’s nighttime and-“ Jerry apparently forgot about his promise to be quiet.

“Jerry!” she raised her voice in a way, that made him shrink onto himself. “What did I say about being loud and obnoxious, and talking?”

“Don’t do the - uuuuh - the talking.”

“And what did you just do?”

“The – the talking part.” he muttered, taking a hold of his own wrist, rubbing it anxiously. “I – I talked.”

“Huh.” Rick looked between them, a thread of drool was dripping from his chin as he said, “Y-you really have it shitty, eh? Can’t even listen to each o-uurp-other.”

“We were trying to fix it.” Beth found herself saying, suddenly defensive. “It’s not that easy.” 

“I can see th-that.” Rick mused, before taking a big sip from his almost empty bottle. “Or more like I can’t see it. See y-you – uuurp – you doing it. There – there isn’t anything to watch.”

“Yeah well, I can’t see you helping either!” Jerry said as wound up as Beth.

“Haven’t d-uuurp-dream about it, J-jerry.” Rick replied, unevenly blinking at his son-in-law’s angry expression. “Th – the helping, haven’t – uuurp – I wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh, that’s fine with m-“ her husband paused his speech as the rest of Rick’s words hit him with full force. “Wait, would you – you want to watch it!?” Jerry twitched in place, covering his chest. “Like watch us – watch us d-doing it!?”

“Wh- n-no.” Rick frowned. “What are we some – some family of perverts? We can’t all ha-have - we can’t all be like your own family, Jerry. Some of us aren’t – not into cuckhold.”

“Cuckhold?” Jerry looked confused for a moment here, before starting to look haunted instead. “Oh, m-man.” 

“To each their own, Jerry.” Rick said, smirking at his son-in-law’s clear discomfort. “Some – some people love it up th-the a-uupr-ass, others love watching. Just like your – uuurp - your dad, Jerry. He loves watching how th-that sleazy dude fu-fucking your mother, J-uUurp-erry.”

“G-god!”

“Gives a new meaning to – to word motherfucker, d-don’t you th-think, Jerry?”

“Can you please stop talking about them like this?” Jerry put his hands over his ears. “I don’t want to talk about it! Or hear you saying these things!”

Rick let out a fake sympathetic hum. “Reminds you of the time, when you first saw th-them screwing, b-uurp-buddy?” he snorted.

“Jesus Christ, Rick!” Jerry’s eyes widened as his lips shook in horror and disgust. “Stop talking about it!”

“Maybe you should do that, dad.”

Both men stopped their argument, forcing the room to stay completely silent for a few long seconds. The meaning of Beth’s words seemed to sink in faster with Jerry. He was gapping at her with round, shocked eyes. “Excuse me!?”

“What did you just – uurp –just say?” Rick looked even more shocked, than when Beth shouted at him at the dining table. “I’ve must – I’ve must h-uuurRp-have - must have heard you wrong.”

“I said, don’t you want to do that, dad? Join – I mean, stick with us. Like…” the more Beth talked, the less brave she felt. “Watch us, maybe?”

“Ha-ha, you are quite a jokester, aren’t you, sweetie?” Rick’s jaw tensed up, making him look even more dumbfound than before. “Gotta – I’ve gotta give it to you. You managed to – you’ve got me here for a s-uurp-second!”

Beth cringed. “Dad.”

“Wanted to get back t-to me for ruining your uh – your night? That’s – that’s fair. Yeah, I can get it.” he saluted at her with his bottle. “This is – that’s my baby girl. Always want to make a point come across, just – just – just like her old dad h-uuUUrp-here. It’s a family thing. A family resemblance to act like this! T-th-that’s just a Sanchez thing.”

“I mean it.” Beth said coolly, surprised at her ability to keep her ground. “I want you to stay here.”

“Wha…?” Rick’s smile dropped from his lips as pure genuine shock carved its way onto his features. “Ha-ha…sweetie?”

“Beth…!”

“I’ve said what I said.” she confirmed stubbornly. “You heard me.”

“Uh.” Rick shifted from one leg to another, swaying. “This is…erh…this is some unexpected request th-that you have here.”

“Beth, are you nuts?!” Jerry squealed right into her ear. “That’s just too much! This all!” he gestured around them, and then directly at her. “You can’t just drag everyone into your sick fantasies, and expect them to roll with it! I won’t st-“

“Alright.”

“Eh?” Jerry hastily turned his head toward Rick, both eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Wait, what?”

Rick was looking for the most part at Beth as he repeated, “O-uuurp-okay.” she hasn’t dared to move or even breath, fearing to spook him or maybe herself. “I’ll stay.”

“R-rick?” Jerry sounded like someone just kicked him in the stomach. “But – but why? I just – what the hell is wrong with both of you!?” his voice took the same note it did, when his mother started kissing Jacob. Beth knew right then, that she will have to act fast or Jerry will take it to a whole new level.

Without thinking, she grabbed his shoulder, shaking him a little, leaning close enough so that he could see her face. “Honey, I know it’s sounds weird, but listen,” Jerry tried to twist away. “listen to me, Jerry!” Beth gave him one more jounce, hard enough to make his neck make a small cracking noise. “I think that it might help you to accept what your parents made you to go through.”

Jerry looked at her, like she had lost her mind. “Ha-ha, accept that they are swingers by doing…?” his lips twined into a hysterical wobbly grin. “What are you talking about? N-no really, Beth. Do you even hear yourself?”

“It bothers you, Jerry. And I’m-“ Beth bit her lip, pressing her fingers into his flesh with intent to trick him into feeling safe. “I’m trying to help you to get over it. Make peace with it.”

“No.” Jerry shook his head, chuckling in that neurotic way, that made his voice sound almost high-pitch. “N-no, Beth. I-” he glanced to the side, hugging his middle. “No. This is – this is some weird level of reconnecting or – or... I don’t know, ha-ha. No.”

“This is your chance to gain a new experience, Jerry.” Beth said in knowing voice. “And resolve all that tension that you have going on.”

“Gain the experience of your dad watching us fuck? Yes, it’s just what I need! Just the-” he averted his eyes, whining softly. “G-god. What on Earth, ha-ha. Gain the same experience. Gosh…”

Beth opened her mouth to say something else, but a bony hand clapped itself on the back of Jerry’s neck, squeezing it in a way one would do to a disobedient puppy. They both froze in place, not expecting thrid party to join in.

“J-jerry, pal.” Rick lazily draped his form onto her husband’s shoulders, covering Jerry with his pointy shadow. “I know that it’s too w-uuurp-wild for your – for your little brain – uuurp - ” he burped right into his son-in-law’s temple, making Jerry twitch, and peer at him from the corner of his eyes. “But come on, J-jerry. Th-this will – uuurp - be alright.”

“No, this isn’t alright.” Jerry anxiously shifted under Rick’s palm, hoping to somehow shake it off. “That’s kind of fucked up, don’t you think?”

“This – there is weirder shit in the galaxy, J-uuurp-jerry. Believe me.” Rick replied, having no desire to give Jerry any lick of personal space. “You just aren’t used t-t-to that. N-no biggie. Don’t be – uuurp – so salty.”

“Salty? Oh man. Is this your revenge for – for the salt accident? It has to be, isn’t it?” Jerry seemed to be inspired by this explanation. “If this is what it’s all about – I – I admit that – that I was wrong. I – I haven’t meant anything by that, R-rick! I swear!”

“N-no, Jerry. It’s not about – about y-your dumbass table ‘man of – of – uuUurp – of the house’ performance.”

“Jerry.” Beth reached out to him, ignoring how her husband flinched, when she cupped his cheek. “I wouldn’t have asked this of you, if I haven’t thought that it can help.”

“Oh yeah, and why this is the first time I'm hearing about it then?” distrust was clear in his expression. “Why now, Beth? Y-you had some bizarre-“ he cringed away from her hand. “You suggested weird things before, but this is a bit too specific.”

“This isn’t that.” Beth scoffed, having an idea or two about what he was implying here. “I haven’t planned this, Jerry.”

“To me it looks like-“

“Big girls have big dreams.” Rick replied, squeezing Jerry’s neck none too gently. “B-uuurp-be a man and accept th-the - the challenge, Jer-jerry. Haven’t you wanted t-to be all big and mighty, be the king of your own piss castle? Piss everywhere and m-make me see you as – as I don’t know, a head of the f-uurRrp-family?”

“How is that even connected to this?” Jerry asked miserably.

“Y-you are th-uuurp-the champion of dick measuring around here, Jerry. You – you tell me.” Rick belched right into his ear, making the younger man shudder. “You love putting everyone’s fa-uurp-faces into piss, not me.”

“Do it for me, Jerry. For us.” Beth said, stroking her husband’s knee in an attempt to get him more relaxed. “Do it for yourself.”

“Well, I-“ Jerry was less sure about his stance on this. Beth could see it in his body language. “But – but what about Morty?” his fingers unsuredly brushed hers.

“What about him? He’ll be asleep and will go to school in the morning.”

“Y-yeah, Jerry, see what you made me do.” Rick ‘praised’ her husband, playing along. “You – you won the argument a-uurp-again, buddy. You had shown me, wh-who wearing panties – I mean, p-uurp-pants around here.”

“I did?”

“Yes, Jerry. You can go and – and frame it. The paper, I mean. Frame it all good, with wooden planks and hang it on your wall. You –you done it, you d-deserved this – this paper.”

“I…” Jerry knitted his brows together, leaning closer to Beth as Rick started moving his fingers over the back of his neck, stroking his hairline. “Wh-what paper?” he choked out, perplexed by such a bold gesture.

“It’s A figure of speech, dumbass.”

“O-oh.” The sweat was now tickling down Jerry’s chin as he continued sheepishly pawing Beth’s fingers, seeking protection or perhaps, some sort of comfort in that action. “My - my bad.”

“What do you say, honey?” Beth drawled out, drunkenly slurring half of her sentence. “Will we do that together or you will continue moping around?”

“I - we can do that. I guess? Just – just-“ he jumped when Rick literally put almost all of his drunk weight onto his febrile shoulders, pressing his chest to Jerry's naked back. “I mean, it’s not something, that I’ve done before and I-“

“Ugh, don’t be a baby about it.” Beth said, snatching her fingers away from his, missing glimpse of hurt on his face. She was tired playing good housewife. “This is for you. We are doing it for you. I’m doing this for you. Can’t you make it easier on me for once? Just make up your mind!”

“S-sorry, Beth.” Jerry blurted out. “I’ll do it for you. I mean us. Myself? I will do this for myself...?”

“Th-that’s a real man’s choice, Jerry.” Rick said, roughly burying his fingers into Jerry’s jaw, making his mouth do a perfect ‘O’. “That’s how it – how this should be. Th-the family stuff.”

“R-uuck-!”

“Wh-what not gonna –“ some of Rick’s green drool dropped onto Jerry’s forehead, dangling there grossly as he sneered, “what you gonna do now, big g-uuurp-guy? Call – would you threaten to call th-the cops on me again?”

“Dad, please.” Beth said coldly. "There is no need for this."

“I –I - I sovyy!“

“Don’t c-care, Jerry. Reeeally don’t c-uurp-care what you were about to say. Y-your mouth does nothing, but creates troubles. You - you - you just c-can’t shut up, J-uuurp-jerry!” he hissed out, “You little emasculated t-uurp-twat, th-that's who you are! You hear me?”

Jerry jerked to the side, accidentally elbowing the older man in the chest. The bottle that Rick was holding, slipped from his fingers, dully clacked on the floor, spilling all the remaining alcohol onto carpet. “F-fuck you, Jerry!”

“Ngg!”

“I’m – I’ll sh-uuurp-show you how it’s done.”

“Can’t you two-“

There was a _smack_. 

Beth was expecting anything at this point. Any bizarre phrase or new-found insult, that her father cooked up for Jerry, or anything else that they usually did to antagonize each other. But when her father’s lips covered her husband’s mouth, she found herself paralyzed. Caught off guard and stunted by it.

“Mmmh!”

Beth blinked, but the vision hadn’t gone. Her dad was still staring Jerry down, keeping her husband’s jaw open and available for an ‘attack’. Her own mouth hung open.

This was unbearably dirty-looking. Beth swears, that she could see noticeable outline of Rick’s tongue sticking into the inside of Jerry’s cheek. It was especially oblivious, when he was getting particularly aggressive, mouthing her husband’s mouth like a drunk animal he was.

_Slurp-slurp._

What Rick was doing was hard to call kissing, it was more of an oral invasion. It was animalistic and nothing like scenes from movies, or even the porn that she had ever seen. And if there was any good time to call this a night, and back off from the deal, it was now. Yet, she couldn’t summon the strength to move or speak.

 _Slurp-slurp._  
_Slurp-slurp._

“A-ah, gosh.” Jerry muttered, pale as death. The spit dripped down his lips and chin, dangling there as his and Rick’s faces finally broke apart. “Ukh…”

“The hell.” Beth raised one brow up, face frozen in expression of shock and mild disgust.

Rick barked a laugh at that. “L-let’s get th-this – uuurp - party started. I’m r-uuurp-right, sweetie?” when she gave him no response, he tried again. “W-what? What’s th-the matter, B-uurp-beth?”

“Why are you-“ she tried to say something, but stopped mid-way, still having hard time processing what her father just did with her husband. Right in front of her too. “…what the hell, dad?”

There was a pause, and then, “You - you hadn’t expected me to just watch, right?” Rick said slowly as if he was talking with a small child.

“I thought that you would-“ Beth hugged the pillow tighter, feeling rather unsteady. “That you will be here and that you will…I don’t know, not doing anything?” this sounded pathetic even to her.

“Th-uuurp-this won’t do, Beth.” Rick said, pawing Jerry’s almost fully erect (when did that happen?) cock through his underwear in a painful, possessive manner. “I’m n-not into cuckhold.”

“St-stop saying this word!” Jerry whined, looking panicked. He curled onto himself, pushing against Rick’s bicep, but way too flabbily for it to have any real effect. Or for it to make it look like he really didn’t want Rick’s advances.

“So…what you are saying is…”

Rick estimated her reaction, before responding, seemingly having no shame in admitting his intentions here, “You – you –y-uurp-you had said yourself, that it was for Jerry, didn’t - haven’t you?”

“It is for him.” Beth confirmed after a long pause. All other options sounded even more fucked up, than her wanting to do something unusual for Jerry’s sake. “Why else would I ask you to…uh, stay? I’m not some sicko, who gets off on this kind of thing!”

“W-what thing, Beth?” Rick asked in a lazy, measured voice. “L-uuurp-like what, sweetie?”

“I – I-“ she licked her lips, tasting stale wine and lipstick, and an ugly, burning lie. “I don’t – I don’t know.”

“Th-then, we both agree, that he – that Jerry needs some – some pr-uuurp-probing lesson.” he made some weird gesture with his fingers. “He needs to get it all out. Or… N-no-no, wait. He needs to have – to get it all in.”

“P-robing lesson? What is the meaning of this?” Jerry asked unhappily, before shooting Beth a teary glare. Rick was drooling onto him like a dog. Half of the younger man’s face was already smeared in Rick’s saliva. It was somewhat a disturbing sight. “Beth!” he almost pleaded.

She bit the inside of her cheek. 

What did he even want her to do here? It’s not like she can change her father’s mind or even act up without making a huge fool out of herself. Why was Jerry always relying on her so damn much?

“Or you w-want me to leave?” Rick suddenly said, speaking over another squeak that Jerry had made, when Rick closed his fingers around his balls. He was gripping it like a vice. “I can l-uurp-leave any moment, Beth.” he rolled Jerry’s sack in his hand, glancing at Jerry’s stricken expression, only then slinking his eyes back to Beth again. “Y-y-you just need to say a w-uurp – a word.”

“Y-yes, we want you to-uck!”

“I wasn’t talking to you, J-jerry.” he sneered, before continuing, “Do I – uuurp – do I lea-“

“No!” Beth said, or more like yelped out. “No, dad. I don’t – I don’t want you to leave. I just – this is just so sudden, that’s all.”

“Sudden…?” Jerry asked, seemingly losing any remaining faith in her ability to think straight. “Sudden!?” he repeated in a more low tone, which could have been somewhat intimidating, if Rick’s hands weren’t pawing his sack. “This is sudden!?”

“G-good.” Rick hummed in abetment, pressing his thumb directly onto Jerry’s balls, receiving a high-pitch, girlish cry. “Y-you – you just killing it, sweetie.”

“Yeah.” Beth tried her hardest to ignore the whisper of wetted fabric (Jerry’s dick was leaking), and sickening sounds, that her husband was making under her dad’s care. 

“This – that is my girl.” Rick praised nonchalantly, touching her spouse, like they were in some cheap porno movie. “Always h-have – always knows what to say.”

“Rick, k-knock it off!” Jerry said, trying to move away, to which Rick didn’t take kindly. Another merciless squeeze to the balls made Jerry freeze in place. “Ah, n-n-no! G-god! W-wait, Rick! I’m s-sorry, please!”

“Y-you d-uurp-doing the right th-thing, Beth. You being all giving or how do they say it?” Rick tried to recall the term, but apparently came short. “You know wh-what you being here. You know what – what you doing, sweetie.”

“I want to make you proud.” it came out of nowhere. Like something that Beth simply memorized and used in every opportunity, that she had gotten. “I don’t want to make you think, that I’m not curious about…things…?”

Rick only nodded to that, paying more attention to Jerry’s contorted expression, than to Beth’s attempt to receive another panegyric. “This is – that’s smart of you.”

Beth wanted to believe that, but her stomach was twisting uncomfortably. She pressed her back further into the bed railing, heart beating loudly, like she was a little kid again. Fishing for her dad’s attention by using very non-standard methods.

“Yes…smart.” she repeated, not fully understanding why. “I want – want to be like you.” despite saying this, Beth suspected, that her crippled self-esteem had died, the second her father’s lips connected with her husband’s mouth. “I’m your daughter, so I’m smart.”

“Y-uurp-you are.” Rick threw it at her without much of an interest. “Now, you Jerry.” he said, almost wrapping his whole palm around the younger man’s throat, making him go completely still. His throat and balls were spasming in panic as his eyes darted across the room, aimless and lost. “For one st-uurp-stop squirming.”

“G-god please…”

“You’re agreed to this, remember?” Rick pressed their faces close enough, so that their noses were touching awkwardly.

“I haven’t agreed to you –“ Jerry was trying his hardest to be brave, but Beth could tell that it was fleeting on his part. “-to you molesting me!”

Rick didn’t miss a beat. “For someone, who's being molested y-you surely gotten hard preeeeetty fast!” he let go of Jerry’s balls, in order to smack the younger man’s dick through his underwear. “Is there something that I don’t know about you, J-uurp-jerry? Do you have a masochistic stick, maybe? A little – uuUrp – some unfed pain hunger?”

“OW!” Jerry pressed his palm between his legs, as if it could help him to sustain pain or hide his noticeable erection. “Riiick, please…!” he babbled, helplessly peering at the old man’s unrelenting expression. “You don’t have to do this!”

“I know, that I don’t have t-to, Jerry.” Rick replied back, drunkenly leaning onto his son-in-law’s shaky frame, removing the hand from his throat. “But that – that’s the point. I’m doing what Beth had asked me to. I’m b-being – I’m being…” he bumped his nose into Jerry’s temple, dirty unwashed teeth and tongue very close to his eye as he spoke, “I’m doing my best here. It’s about time you – you deal with some of y-uurp-your parental issues.”

“M-my parental issues? Really now?” Jerry tilted his head, shooting Rick an incredulous look. “That’s not even funny, R-rick. This is just getting out of hand!”

“Is it?” Rick without any pause, thrusted his hand between Jerry’s legs, making him close his thighs together in a pitiful attempt to stop the harassment from happening. “It g-goes riiight into my hand just fine, Jerry!” he snorted, palming the younger man’s clothed dick.

“Hhk!” Jerry fisted the bed sheets, thinning his lips. “R-rick, I – aaah - g-goood…!” it was a moan alright. Beth narrowed her eyes at him, to which he exclaimed, “D-don’t look at me like this! I can’t help it, okay!”

“Yeah, Beth. He - he can’t control wh-what his small, mediocre prick wants.”

“Do you have to refer to it like that?” Jerry pressed a hand to his face, glancing down though his fingers. “It’s not that small.”

“It’s depends, Jerry.” Rick motioned down with his chin, wanting Jerry to see something below his waistline. “Loook h-here and – and you’ll understand.”

“L-look where? Down? O-oh.” the younger man’s jaw tensed up, when he did as he was instructed. “Okay, ha-ha. I see what you mean by that. But is this not -” he pinched his brows together. “It’s…very inappropriate, Rick.”

Beth automatically glanced down too, feeling her own face heating up as soon as she noticed impressive bulge, that her father was currently sporting inside his pants. “I don’t think that I wanted to see this.” she admitted out loud.

Rick shrugged. “You about t-to see even more if you don’t turn around.”

“More than this?” Beth couldn’t help, but let out a bark of a laugh. “You will…what? Pull down your pants on me? Is that what you intended to do?”

“Well, duh.”

“You can’t be serious…” part of her still hoped that it was a bad, drunk joke on his part. But Jerry had been suddenly pushed onto his stomach, and she felt herself freezing at the sound of a zipper being pulled open.

“Y-you’ll bet your - your ass I am, sweetie.” Rick’s voice became husky, full of something, that she couldn’t quite pin-point. “C-come here, Jerry. We sh-should get you that – give you that th-uuurp-thing – the proper treatment, that I’ve promised you.” Rick catched her husband’s ankle, tugging him back, when he tried to scoot away. “Grandpa's going t-to probe you through and t-uurp-through. Like a – like a proctologist.”

“What!? N-no, wait, Rick! I-I-“ Jerry leapt onto Beth’s knee, smelling of desperation and what she thought was a pinch of arousal. “S-say something, Beth! You couldn’t really want this, right? I –I don’t think that I can do this! It all happens too fast!”

“Eh? Backing away already? Jesus, you are one spineless-“ Jerry almost kicked Rick in the stomach, but missed his mark, only grazing the old man’s ribs with his feet. “Don’t be such a sissy, Jerry! Beth doesn’t – uuUurp - mind. She has m-more balls than you do. And – and you are just being a little b-uurp-bitch!”

“I don’t care! I hadn’t agreed to this! I haven’t said ‘okay’! I haven’t!” Jerry hit the mattress as a last resort to show his protest. "I'm not ready!" 

“Yeah, yeah, but y-uurp-you don’t mind, do you, Beth?” Rick said, sitting down on Jerry’s lower back to keep him trapped in place. “Y-you wanted to – you want to make daddy proud, no?”

“H-honey, come on!” Jerry’s fingers brushed her leg at the same time Rick had pressed his weight onto him, making the younger male let out a small keen. His erection had been probably smashed against the mattress in the right angle, stimulating him. Despite his bumbling words, Beth could see the gleam of pleasure, that ghosted onto Jerry’s features. “Pl-please, don’t make me do this.”

Beth shallowed down whatever saliva she had left, before moving her legs out of the way, leaving Jerry’s fingers empty. “No, dad. I don’t mind.” the look of utter betrayal, that had crossed Jerry’s face almost made her feel bad for him. But only almost. “He seemed to like what you were doing.” she spits out bitterly. “And what kind of wife will break her promise right after giving it?”

“Oh, so now you're bothering with those ‘sentiments’!” Jerry accused her, pink with embarrassment and what she thought was an actual fury. “Now, it matters!”

“It’s for you!” she seethed back, leaning toward him, towering over him. “You never could understand what I’ve done for you!” she pointed at his face. “Do you think, that being your wife is easy? It isn’t, Jerry!”

“Don’t give me that bullsh-ouch!”

Rick smacked Jerry’s ass cheek with enough force to make him stop talking. “Shush, you two. Do you want the kids to barge in and see th - see what we are up to? Want th-uuurP-them t-to see what you do, when nothing else is w-working and can’t repair your sh-shitty marriage?”

“Don’t drag them into this!” Jerry half-heartedly snarled, expression slowly changing from agitated to pathetic. “Don’t make it even more messed up...”

“It’s a bit too late for th-that now, J-jerry.” Rick exclaimed, moving from his place on Jerry’s back. Crawling up, until his crotch was right behind the back of Jerry’s head, pressing his clothed junk into his hair. “You reap, what you sow, b-uurp-buddy.”

“Wh-“

Rick grabbed a handful of Jerry’s burn-out red locks, jerking his head backwards, causing the other male to whine and kick his legs. “I’ll be slow with – with y-you.” Rick informed her husband, messing with the brim of his own pants, lazily pulling it lower onto his hips. “I’ll give you - you some time t-to adapt.”

“How kind of you!” Jerry spat out, keeping a weak hold on Rick’s wrist and trying to see what he was doing. “What are you-“ with Rick’s pants undone, and with his underwear out of the way, there was very little left to imagination. Jerry could see pretty much everything. “What the hell!? It’s h-huge!” 

Rick broadly sneered at this comment. “13 inches of pure pork, J-uuurp-jerry. And you about to taste it.”

“Taste it? Do – do you…” Jerry looked to the side, openly twitching, when Rick literally nudged the head of his dick right into his ear. “G-god, are you…do you want me to…? T-to – to suck it?”

“Yeah, th-that’s what I want you to do.” Rick confirmed calmly. “Th-there is nothing difficult about it.” he moved his dick along Jerry’s jaw, pressing the red, round tip of his erection into Jerry’s soft cheek, making the younger man wince and let out a small terrified whimper, when it left a wet smear onto his skin. “You just have to open y-your mouth and take it in. And th-then, you have to suck on it, like on a – like on a c-uuUurp-candy.”

Beth doubted, that it will taste anything like that. Jerry probably thought the same thing, since he shivered in repulsion, unable to relax his jaw. “C-candy?” 

“Yup.” Rick chuckled to himself, rubbing his prick against Jerry’s jaw all the same. “You loved th-those popsicle things, didn’t you? Just imagine th-that’s it’s one of these awful, melty gr-uuurp-gross things, th-that you had as a kid.”

“As a kid…?” Jerry for some reason, twitched once more, looking stricken. “I can’t-“

“Lick it up, l-like it’s th-the one – the candy, Jerry.” older man advised with a thin, ugly smile. “A big, red meeeaty popsicle just for you.”

“N-no.” Jerry screwed one of his eyes shut, when Rick’s cock poked the corner of his mouth. “I don’t think that it will work out! This isn’t –“ his voice had hit a new pitch, “this isn’t funny, Rick! N-no, I don’t-”

“This again? Wh-uurp-what had crawled up your butt? You seemed less – uurp – less scared just a minute ago.” Rick frowned at him, drooling non-stop. “Some help, sweetie?” he refocused his stare on Beth, and it was her turn to flinch.

“Ah, what?”

“Show him your – your boobs or – or something, maybe this will calm him d-down. Th-the familiarity of it or – UuuurP- or somehting.”

“What the fuck, dad!?” her expression sored. “This is too much!”

“Okay – uurp- okay.” Rick shrugged, not very affected by it. “Just s-uurp-saying.” he glanced down at Jerry then, face shifting into something less casual. “Open up your mouth, b-uurp-buddy. Or I'm going to make you do it. And let me share something with you, Jerry…” Rick sucked his drool back in, only to start salivating again. “You won’t like how I w-will do it.”

“What else can you do!?” Jerry hissed back, certain that this was the bottom line. 

“Dunno, Jerry. Maybe I – maybe I will spank your ass raw right in f-uurp-front of your wife, would you like that?”

“That's – acck!”

He screeched, when Rick unapologetically slapped him on the face with his dick and then, with his open palm. “Wh-what don’t like that?”

“No, of course not!”

“If – if I will slap y-uurp-your ass - your butt, you will like it even less.” Jerry’s eyes searched Rick’s face, trying to understand if he was lying or not. “And I can d-do a lot of other th-things too. Scary t-uuurp-things, Jerry.” Rick told him in a dark tone.

Beth almost expected Jerry to start crying, but he didn’t. Instead, he made another stupid, sniveling noise, before turning his head and shyly parting his lips. Rick’s words seemed to knock some sense into him. “I’ll do it, just please don’t hurt me. Wh-whatever is that you might do, please don’t do it!”

His imagination must have run wild with all the possibilities.

“I won’t, if you – if you won’t be a – uurp – a bitch about it.” Rick unceremoniously yanked on Jerry’s hair, slandering his fingers with the cheap gel product, that younger man used to slick it back with. Rick seemed to find some weird joy in it. In feel of grease, that belonged to Beth's spouse. “Open up, J-uurp-jerry.”

Beth exhaled at the same time Jerry did. Watching half of her dad’s cock disappearing inside her husband’s mouth was bizarre. From that angle she couldn’t see it fully. But what she did see was how far Jerry’s lips stretched out, and how rapidly he was blinking, struggling with taste or perhaps the action itself.

“R-relax your – uurp - throat, champ.” Rick said, peering down at him, keeping one hand under Jerry’s chin and gripping his hair with the other. “You – you still need to – to breath somehow.”

Jerry flinched, making a muffled sound, when Rick started thrusting deeper into his mouth, moving his pelvis in lazy, unhurried rhythm. Causing Jerry to splutter more openly. “Mmmghm!”

“See? Th-that’s- it’s not all that bad.” old man’s bony knees were dripping into the mattress, creating loud creaking noise with each small movement, that he was making. Jerry mooed something in response, but aside form making Rick snort in amusement, it done little else. “S-sorry, I don’t – don’t t-uurp-talk deepthroated, you – you h-uuurp-have to try harder. L-like this…UUurrp…wait…for it.”

With a raspy grunt, Rick agonizingly slowly angled his hips, pushing most of his dick inside Jerry’s throat. The further he shoved his meat, the more red and sweaty Jerry’s face was becoming. At a certain point, he couldn’t even whine, only drool and gag. Their pose hasn’t let Rick get it all in at once, but the amount of cock, that had been stuffing Jerry’s mouth, clearly was enough to suffocate him even if a little.

Jerry spluttered, clearly unable to handle Rick’s size. He had his eyes closed and his nose scrunched up, fighting not only his inability to breath properly, but also unregulated desire to puke. Beth imagined that her father’s junk must have tasted quite unpleasantly. The boxers that he was wearing seemed to be at least three days old, stale with sweat and urine. 

To be honest, she probably could smell her father’s unwashed genitals from here. Jerry must have had it worse, being all ‘personal’ with it now.

“It’s not even h-uur-half way in, J-uuurp-jeeerry.” Rick commented, idly thrusting into Jerry’s mouth. “H-how you gonna – how you planning to swallow me whole, if – if you are this useless at such – if you can’t even suck me off pr-uuurUp-properly?”

It wasn’t all in yet?

Her husband made some choked noise, clearly uncomfortable and in pain. But Rick didn’t seem to care. He just droned on, “Use y-uuurp-your tongue, Jerry.” he hissed, dragging Jerry’s face closer to his crotch, using the younger man’s hair as leverage. “Remember th-the – uuuurp – the lolip – popsicle talk?”

Jerry cracked his eyes open to stare at him, cheeks twitching and brows knitted. He wasn’t able to do much, but nod (kind of). Beth imagined that his neck will kill him afterwards. 

“Th-then - th-then try to – to actually suck on it. D-uurp-do the whole sucking part, Jerry.” Beth wasn’t fully certain, if it was due to how scared Jerry was to disobey or if it was his natural instinct, but he honestly tried to give her father a decent…blowjob. “Yeeeah. th-that’s better. Keep the – keep your teeth under y-your lips.”

The reality of it seemed to hit Beth only now. Jerry was giving her dad a blowjob right in front of her. And she just sat there, unmoving and numb. Half-naked and forgotten about. How this was her life? 

“Come on, buddy. Y-uurp-you can do better, th-than this.”

“Ngh…” Jerry’s expression was more vocal than his words ever could of been. “Pl-urugh, Ri-ghck.” he sniveled pathetically, gaging and trembling under her dad’s hands. Barely breathing with Rick's cock nested so deeply inside his throat.

“You gotta work f-uurp-for it, J-uurp-jerry. You love th-these crappy motivating things, don’t you, champ?” Rick teased, restlessly smacking his pelvis into Jerry’s face. “Really, gets – really gets – uuurp – your – your dick hard, doesn’t it?”

“Ng-ooh!”

“Thankfully for you, I’ll – I can be a team player, Je-uuurp-jerry.” Beth pressed her legs closer to her chest, almost glad that they had been ignoring her presence all this time, preferring to focus onto whatever the hell this was instead. “Good ole Rick will – will lead you a hand.”

“Uhc!?” Jerry choked on to his spit (maybe on some pre-cum too), when Rick put two of his middle fingers into each corner of his lips, stretching it out and pushing his hips forward all the same.

“Mm, th-that’s better, eh?” the older man grunted out, watching with sick fascination as his manhood was rutting inside Jerry’s mouth, making the bed squeak in protest with every singlet thrust, that he made. “Yeeeah, that’s th-the shit, Jerry.”

Beth silently watched Jerry’s Adam apple jumping up and down, imagining that it was the tip of her father’s penis, that was causing this to happen. No, fuck that. She knew that it was causing it! She couldn’t quite envision how in the world Jerry still managed to breathe with his throat being stuffed, and his neck being twisted like this.

“Goood, Jerry. Th-this g-uurp-good.” Rick moaned out, still watching Jerry’s face closely. His prick was getting deeper and deeper each time, making Jerry tear up and splutter. “Now, we are t-uurp-talking.”

“Ack…” a bit of stray drool dripped down Jerry’s chin, coating the sheets in his saliva and tears. Rick muttered something to himself, before speeding up, sloppily pushing Jerry’s face directly into his crotch. “Uhh-ug…!”

_Slap-slap._

“J-uuurp-jerry…” 

Beth wished, that she never heard her father’s voice getting like this.

“Ummg!”

Her eyelid twitched. She felt a pang of anger reawakening inside her. This was humiliating. This wasn’t…how she imagined it to go. “Are you just going to-“ she bit her lower lip, before continuing, “You just going to sit there all night and –“ Beth gave Rick her best stern look. “Make him suck your dick all night? Is this the great plan here, just make him do that? Just make him suck your dick the whole night long?”

“Wow, wh-uuurp-where that had come from?” her father drawled out, barely sparing her a glance, too preoccupied with all the slapping and thrusting to really pay attention to her. “I mean, wh-what’s your point h-uurp-here?”

“Oh, I don’t know, dad! I don’t know! Maybe, I just now realized that this was a bad idea!” Beth gritted her teeth, before shouting, “No screw that, it was a horrible idea!”

“You - you know w-uurp-what, sweetie?” Rick said, eye-lids heavy and face unreadable.

“What? What now?”

“This is – uuurp –“ his expression darkened. “This is all your doing.”

“Oh, give me a break!”

“Y-uurp-you had offered, and I've played along, so stop –“ Rick shook his head. “Don’t make a fool of yourself. Accept this, as a big g-uurp-girl, Beth. Because th-this is,” he thrusted deeply into Jerry’s mouth, making him gag. “this is all you.”

“Maybe, I don’t want to accept this!”

“Maybe, then you should have thought about it, before saying – before you started th-that shit!” Rick was looking down at her husband’s red, sweaty face, still refusing to properly acknowledge her. “Don’t you – you agree with me, Jerry? She was th-uuurp-the one who caused it, no?”

Jerry made another cut-off noise, palms pressed to the mattress with enough strain to make his arms shake. Even if he had his own take on this, he wasn’t able to express it.

"I'm not..." Beth couldn't find anything to say. “I just…”

“Shut it.” Rick said, clearly not amused. 

Beth felt like something inside her snapped, she fixed her jaw in place, hoping that she won’t burst into tears. Sometimes, it was easy to forget how cruel her father was, when his taunting words wasn’t directed at her.

“Ow, Jerry!” Rick hissed, yanking on Jerry’s hair. “Watch your d-uurp-damn teeth!”

She has no idea how long they were at it. Probably just ten minutes or so, but it felt like she was glued in place for hours.

Rick let out a sigh, reluctantly letting go of Jerry’s head and pulling his now glossy dick out of her husband’s mouth. It was pretty thick even from here. Beth had no idea how Jerry hadn’t fainted, while swallowing even half of it.

“G-gh…guh!” almost immediately after Rick backed off, Jerry started coughing. Openly spitting out bits of cum and musk, that her dad left inside his fauces right onto their bed sheets. “G-gosh…ew, do – do you ever shower!?”

“Did you fix th-the shower?” Rick asked in return, sliding down to sit on Jerry’s legs. “Done th-the thing, that you were about to do – uuurp – to do a month ago?

“N-no?” Jerry looked over his shoulder, eyes red-rimmed and voice cracking, “But I was going t-to. On my weekend.” he muttered the last part, still coughing and twitching.

“It’s – it’s –uuurp – always the other day with you, huh?”

“H-hey, I-“ he jerked in place, probably only now realizing what Rick was about to do. “W-what are you planning to-? R-rick? Rick, listen to me!”

Rick’s eyes flickered to Jerry’s. He kept shameless eye-contact with his son-in-law as he yanked down his underwear. 

Jerry tried to stop him, but it was, as his all previous attempts – done pretty weakly. He kicked his legs out, but Rick still managed to get rid of his briefs, throwing it aside. Leaving Jerry only in his white socks.

“I must say, y-you have some pale butt, Jerry.” Rick noted dully, after giving Jerry’s round ass-cheeks an once over. “Like reeeallly pale. Th-this is the whitest butt, that I’ve seen for a wh-uuurp-while. Some wh-white ass bread this is.”

“Then don’t look at it!” Jerry injected, fisting the blanket with expression, that told Beth that he was on verge of another tantrum, yet again. “You aren’t even – you aren’t even supposed to see this!”

“I haven’t s-uuUrp-said that – that it’s bad, Jerry. Jesus. Calm – calm your man tits – you man’s – uuurp -boobies. Man’s titties. W-uurp-we not – I’m not some white-butt coach.”

For a second Jerry was more confused, than scared. “…is this like a reference to something?”

“N-uurp-nope.” Rick spit onto his hand, making both Beth and Jerry cringe. His saliva was green and very thick. “I mean, I – I don’t know. I just said it, J-uurp-jerry. Not everything has – has to be tied t-to – to some movie. Sometimes people just talk – saying shit. W-uurp-wasn’t – didn’t you ma-uurp-majored in civics?”

“Yeah, but – but why…?” Jerry tried to cover up his ass (literally), but her father slapped his hands away, digging his bony fingers into Jerry’s flesh almost viciously, measuring it. 

“Because it’s th-the same thing.”

If Rick wasn’t in this kind of position, towering over him, Jerry would have probably said something back, but he just shivered. “Christ…” he whined out. Twitching, when Rick spread his ass-cheeks apart and spit onto his hole. “Ha-ha…Christ…”

“Praying won’t do th-the trick, Jerry. Sometimes you just h-uurp-have to roll with it.”

“I – AH, JESUS F-FUCK!” Beth scrunched up her face, wincing as she watched one of her father’s fingers going straight into Jerry’s asshole. She could tell that saliva was probably a poor replacement for lube. “F-fuck…aaah! D-don’t m-m-moooo – aah - move it y-yet!”

“I didn’t – uurRrp – I didn’t move anything! Stop being a wimp. Just – just R-uurp-relax. You going t-to break my damn finger at this rate!”

“I can’t relax! This hurts, you j-jerk!”

“Jerk, eeeh?”

Jerry’s eyes widened, “N-no! No-no, wait, I haven’t-“

Rick flickered his wrist, making Jerry’s hips buck, forcing a new, little cry from his throat. “Jerk, j-uurp-jerk, Jerry? Like – like this, huh?” he did it again and again, twisting his digit up and down with enough force to make Jerry’s eyes water. “Or that – how do you like t-uurp-that one, buddy? My special move! I call it – call it s-uurp-sore asshole! Because your ass will be so f-uurp-fucking sore after this!”

“Okay – okay, I get it! Please s-stop!” Jerry clung to Rick’s wrist, eyes mindless and searching. “I will be a good – will be a good boy, I’m sorry! I’ll relax. I’ll relax!”

Rick grunted something audible in response. He was doing pretty quick job with streching Jerry out. Those were some knowing touches.

Eventually, the second finger joined in and then, the third. 

Beth watched Jerry’s jaw slowly growing slack and listened to hitch in his voice, that was becoming more apparent. After a bit, Jerry started sounding less in pain and more like he wasn’t minding the feeling of her father’s fingers inside his ass. He shivered and occasionally cursed, keening, when Rick supposedly grazed his prostate. 

Beth wondered, if with his clouded brain Jerry could recall what will have to follow. Maybe, he did know, though. At least, he didn’t seem all that shocked, when Rick pulled out his fingers and pumped himself a few times, before lifting his weight off Jerry and pushing him toward Beth, without much of a direction or pointing word.

Jerry obediently crawled onto his hands and knees, dazed. His arm had jerked to the left, as if he had a sudden desire to cover himself, but somehow, he stayed in one position. 

Was this out of fear or arousal, Beth couldn’t tell.

“R-rick?” her husband tried, sounding unsure.

“Sh-shut the hell up, Jerry.” older man snapped at him. “Can’t – can’t you see that I’m getting in position?”

Jerry shifted. “I – I don’t understand.”

“I’m not surprised to – to hear this, Jerry.”

“Dad?” Beth asked, not really getting what he was planning either.

“Keep still, Beth.” Rick grunted out. “I need you to be in po-uuurp-position."

When Beth realized what he wanted for her to do, her face flushed with anger and humiliation. “Dad! Please, don’t tell me, that y-you want me to be his pillow now too!”

“Well, you aren’t do-uurp-doing anything r-right now, do you?”

“I’m watching you two fuck.” she deadpanned.

Jerry flinched at her words, for a second meeting her gaze and then, doing his best in trying to avoid it. His dick was leaking like crazy for five minutes straight. And it never had done anything like this, when he had fucked her. It was pretty clear that he was into it, despite all the odds. It made Beth furious.

“D-doesn’t sound like much of the –“ Rick stripped out of his lab coat and sweater, crumbling it in his hands and throwing it on the floor. “-doesn’t sound like you are all th-that b-uuurp-busy to me.”

“Dad!” she bawl out, making Jerry hunch his shoulders and screw his eyes shut as if she was erupting at him, and not her at father. “The hell are you cowering for, Jerry? I'm not even talking to you!” 

“Beth-“

“Stop doing this!”

“I’m n-not doing anything!”

“From my position, it looks very differently, Jerry!” Beth seethed, almost on the verge of throwing a pillow at this useless worm. “You're harder than a rock!”

“You were the one, who proposed this!” Jerry snarled back, switching back to his angry attitude. “And I can’t control it, alright? This is all your fault!”

“You were the one, who wouldn’t shut up about your mom getting it!” Beth yelled in response, enjoying the way Jerry’s face had contorted into something similar to fury and shame. “You couldn’t swallow the fact, that she likes some young cock now!”

“Don’t you…” he growled at her. “…just don’t.”

“UGH. You t-two are - are impossible l-uurp-listening to.” Rick massaged his temples, as if this was beyond annoying to him.

“Then don’t make me – don’t ask me to support his weight, while you will be nailing him from behind! Give me some respect, dad!”

“Sorry for wanting t-to make it more cliché or - or I don’t know, to give you some – uuurp –some buffer here.”

“What the-“ it felt lole Beth’s head was about to burst open. “I can’t even comprehend your logic anymore, dad! Just where are all these suggestions coming from? Was this your secret fantasy all along or something?”

Rick haven’t graced this with an answer, instead pulling his pants lower, positing himself behind Jerry. Beth suspected that the tip of her father’s dick must have been pressed between Jerry’s ass-cheeks, since he was looking more and more nervous. “Okay, Jerry. It’s like – this will hurt like a bitch.” 

Rick held something in his hand, but from her position, Beth wasn’t able to make out what it was.

“But I thought that you did all these things to make it easier!” Jerry was panicking. His brows were knitted in pure distress. “W-will it cause me to bleed? Oh g-god, your huge prick will tear me apart, won't it?”

Rick frowned at the question, probably not fully certain about the answer himself. “Depends.”

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

“Th-this means, open y-you-your mouth.”

“I won’t – wait, what? Why?” before Jerry could turn his head and look at older man, Rick hooked some white piece of cloth over his son-in-law’s face, forcing it into his mouth, gaging him. At closer inspection, it turned out to be Jerry’s underwear. “Mmghh!” Rick kept the ends of Jerry’s briefs with both hands, almost akin to how a jockey holds the bridle, when they are riding a horse.

“Gooonnna hurt, Jerry. That’s like will – this reeeally will hurt your bum-bum. N-no jokes here. Real bitch-slapper here.”

There was an offended noise and then, a blood-freezing shriek.

_**He had pushed it in.** _

Beth only understood it after a few seconds, when the first shock weakened and let her actually realize what was happening. She had no idea why or when she placed a hand over her own mouth, and why she had closed her eyes. But for a bit she just listened to all kinds of sickening, painful noises that her husband was making.

_Oh shit…oh, shit. Oh shit, shit…!_

“Mm, like th-this, Jerry?”

“Auugh!”

“Like this?” Rick grumbled out, like it was hard for him to speak normally. “Y-you better take – you better remember h-how hard I’m g-uuurp-giving it to you.” he cursed under his breath, shifting a little forward. “Print it inside your – your little – uurp - brain, Je-uuupr-jerry. Like I’m going to p-uuurp-print my semen all over y-your guts!”

_Screak-screak.  
Screak-screak._

Even without seeing, Beth knew that they were rocking back and forth. And - fucking god - why their bed was this damn squeaky!?

“Ah, fuck…”

Beth took a deep breath, collecting her shattered dignity. She couldn’t distract herself, like she used to, when Rick was too busy to pay attention to her. Before, it was science and gadgets, that kept his considerateness away from her, now it was Jerry, who done it. It was fucking Jerry, that made her father forget all about her. This alone was messing with Beth harder, than the fact, that her husband was getting fucked by her own father on her own fucking bed.

“Mgaah-ah!”

“Riiight, yeah, you feel it d-uuurp-deep, all the way now?”

“Uck!”

Beth collected herself (as much as possible), before slowly opening her eyes. 

Her father was leaning over Jerry, drilling his ass with an almost angry expression. “F-fuck, you are tight, buddy.” he groaned, brow furrowed in concentration. “Fitting me like a g-uuurp-glove. Do you – do you have such a greedy hole or it’s – or it has been awhile, since your anus w-was – was probed?”

Some more creaking and some more sounds of flesh hitting against flesh happened. And this was so painfully real. Each cell inside Beth’s brain was ready to explode. 

Her head felt like it was on fire, making each noise echo, like she heard it through a thick cotton wall. She could only stare at how her father’s cock rhythmically drove inside her Jerry’s asshole, connecting their bodies together accompanied with a lewd slapping of their skin.

Jerry was clawing at the bed’s sheets, shivering as Rick’s cock was getting deeper and deeper inside him. It seemed, that her father’s manhood was pushing a new sound from within Jerry’s throat, each time the old man nudged his narrow hips forward.

Beth felt dizzy.

Sick.

She had control over it. 

Rick thrusted into Jerry with eagerness, ignoring how tense the other’s back was, or how stray tears seemingly dripped down his chin almost uncontrollably now. Her husband’s body helplessly rocked with every motion that Rick was making, mimicking it. His cock was leaking, wetting the bed in pre-cum and sweat. No amount of pain, seemed to weaken the effect, that Rick – or maybe fucking with a man – had on him.

“Ah, you – you like it, when I’m d-uuurp-doing this, huh?” Rick angled his hips, pushing – probably - against Jerry’s g-spot, since the younger man had moaned out and arched his spine, trying to meet Rick’s next thrust half-way.

“Aaah-ck!”

Beth was seething.

He was such a fucking whore! He wasn’t even supposed to enjoy this! He ruined everything!

“Y-you are sight for sore eyes, Jerry.”

Older man hasn’t let go of Jerry’s underwear, still using it as leverage to draw him backwards. Jerry was automatically biting down on the fabric, shivering in place, all while trying to keep up his own weight. “Ahhaaa-h!”

“That’s right, Jerry. This – uuurp – that’s right.” 

“Aggh…! Ri-uuhg-ck!”

Beth gripped the pillow with enough force to make it tear up.

_How dare he…how dare he!_

“Y-you clenching on me way t-too hard, Jerry.” her father breathed out, taking the ends of Jerry’s underwear in one hand and placing his other one under Jerry’s stomach, tugging him closer. His own flat abdomen was pressed against Jerry’s spine. “Y-you about to cum, eh? Can’t even – uuurp –even control your pathetic dick, can y-uuurp-you?” Rick taunted, forcing Jerry to expose every bit of himself as he nailed him from behind.

Before, Beth never really looked at Jerry up close.

Usually, she tried to imagine some more fit body, portraying someone who had less fat on their stomach or whose arms weren’t shaped like two sticks. But now, while Rick fucked him, she was kind of forced to stare at her husband. At his shaking man-boobs and his beer-gut, at everything that was felt up by her father’s callous, greedy hands and saggy skin. Everything, that she herself found unappealing was now marked with her dad’s presence. 

Rick and Jerry, weirdly enough, matched each other in a very bizarre way. She couldn’t quite place it or say why it made her feel all shaken up, but it did. She doesn’t recall seeing Jerry being so into it, when they were together. Now, he was more or less trying to copy Rick’s movements, something that he never did, when he had sex with her.

For all the troubles that she had to endure for his sake, he dared to get enjoyment from something that makes her feel terrible. 

Maybe, she had proposed this, and maybe it had backfired, but seeing him getting it and getting it good, made her angry. Both with her husband and with her father. But mostly with Jerry. Where all his ‘I love you’s had gone to? Were they fucked out of him by a big old dick, that was attached to a person, who he supposedly hated? Was it the case here? Because to her it sure looked like it was.

“Uhh…aah…R..ack!”

Rick made a series of deep, vicious thrusts, causing Jerry’s legs kick out. 

Her husband howled, widening his eyes in pleasure and utter surprise. His gaze was directed somewhere above Beth’s head, but for a second their stares had met, and what she saw in there, made her blood boil and her insides twist. If before she questioned how far her husband was into it, wondering if it was really genuine or if it was whatever stupid response of his body, now she knew, that Jerry was pretty much into it. 

It was written all over his face.

Jerry loved being under her father.

“Getting an eyeful h-uuurp-here, sweetie?”

In most days, Beth would have done anything in her power to make her father talk to her. Ask her about her day or anything, that would have remotely resembled him being interested in her response. In her. 

Ironically, she wanted none of that now. Even the fact that Rick hadn’t even looked at her once, since he got his dick inside Jerry, wasn’t stinging as much as everything else did. Her father was so into fucking her husband, that Beth’s – his own daughter’s - emotions were almost comical to him. Just how in the world, she was supposed to process this?

“I have no choice.” she forced out. “You left me none.”

Rick grunted something that sounded like ‘that’s fair’, but maybe she heard it wrong. It was hard to make up anything, aside from them moaning and fucking like two horny dogs in the park. “Ahh, yeah, f-fuck!”

“Ah-aah!” Jerry’s lewd whining was getting louder and louder, piercing her ears. “Mmm!”

“Having troubles d-uuurp-down here?”

“Ahhh!” only Jerry Smith could howl like a bitch, and make it sound pleading enough for someone to actually get an idea about what he wanted. “I-guh-!”

“Nah, I won’t touch it, J-uuurp-jerry.”

“Nggh!”

“Sh-uuurp – don’t start this crap with me.” Rick yanked on the underwear, making Jerry’s head jerk along with his action. “You – you can cum from just watching her watching you.”

Jerry whimpered, his legs and hands were trembling with effort to keep his body upwards. He was about to slump over any second now. “R-uuck-ri-uckck!” he begged, face flushed and prick leaking. "Pl-aahah-se!"

Suddenly, Rick bent over, whispering something into Jerry’s ear. Beth wasn’t sure what it was, but it made Jerry reach his climax almost instantly.

After a few second, Jerry was cumming hard. His screams were muffled by underwear's fabric as he twitched, finishing right onto Beth’s laced stockings. She cringed back in repulsion, but there was nowhere to go. And just when she thought that the worst part was over, a few more extra spurts of semen hit her legs, probably pushed out of Jerry's pathetic dick by Rick’s strong final thrusts.

Jerry’s hands weren’t able to hold him anymore, but Rick’s steeling grip still made his head crane backwards as he fucked into him. “R-ah-ck.” Jerry choked out, helplessly shivering in the older man’s arms.

“Yeaah. You take this! Love the feeling, pumpkin? Love it? Yeah, you f-uurp-fucking do!” Rick's hips pushed against Jerry’s ass, slapping their balls together a few more times, before his own orgasm hit him. “Sh-shit…Agh, fuck, J-jerry…” Rick’s body tensed up, before eventually relaxing. 

He had come, if Beth was to guess.

No one said anything, until “Wild r-uurp-ride, eh, sweetie?”

“Don’t.”

He ignored her.

“I mean…W-wow, th-this was kind of – kind of….wow. Th-this is – uuurp -was something.” he said, not even trying to roll off the younger man yet.

Beth wasn’t sure if he was referring to his and Jerry’s sex, or to the huge amount of semen, that he had eagerly implanted inside her husband’s guts. Jerry had a real leaking mess between his thighs, it was literally dripping down his legs and balls. She was somewhat perplexed by sight of it.

Rick finally let go of the underwear. He was even being ‘nice’ enough to pull it out of Jerry’s mouth, when the younger male collapsed onto the mattress. The white fabric was entirely soaked with Jerry’s saliva, but it didn’t seem to bother the older man. 

Rick lazily pulled out his softening cock out of Jerry’s ass, letting some of his jizz drip down onto other’s buttcrack. “Th-this was g-uuUrp-ood, mm, Jerry?”

There was a quiet sob and at first, Beth thought that it was Jerry, but in reality, Rick probably fucked him hard enough, to screw his ability to talk or do anything but lie there, fully worn down. Beth then understood that this awfully fragile noise had come from her. This was her refrained blub, not Jerry’s. Her eyes were barely wet, but somehow, this small piece of anguish had escaped past her lips. It felt like someone had punched her into guts. She felt-

What was this, that she had felt?

Rick stared at her husband for a bit longer, before pushing his fingers through Jerry’s sweaty hair, messing it up. Jerry barely acknowledged the petting, but she can bet all her wine, that she saw him slightly leaning into touch, as if instinctively seeking the affection. Rick’s affection. 

But whatever this was - that little oddly placed gentleness - it had come to an end pretty quickly. 

Rick got up from bed, and started searching for his clothes. He grunted as he tugged his pants up, unsteadily collecting the rest of his clothes from the floor. Beth watched him doing it in silence, while her brain thrashed around, screaming at her to do something. Not just sit there and take it.

_He is going to leave. He is going to leave just like that._

She wasn’t sure from where all that anger had come from, - a scary amount of it – but it gave her enough of a bust to abandon the pillow, and stand up to her full height.

With her hands curling into fists, she croaked, “Dad.”

“Eh? Wha-” he slowly turned to her, only to pull a face, when he noticed that she wasn’t wearing her bra. “Jesus Christ, B-uurp-beth! Cover up, cover th-the hell up!” he shielded his eyes, looking away from her. “Cover your damn t-uurp-tits up, for fuck's sake! I don’t – uuurp – don’t want to see th-this!"

“I want you to leave.” she barked, hating how her voice had cracked toward the end of her sentence. “I want you to get out.”

“I was about t-uuurp-to.” Rick said, not getting what she meant by that. “I’m g-uurp-going to the garage. And – and you don’t have t-to tell me twice. I’ll keep m-uuurp-my word, no adventures today. Maybe not even tomorrow, my hip is-“

“No.” it was almost painful for Beth to open her mouth and say it, loud and clear, “I want you out of the house. I don’t-“ she felt ill and stupid. “I don’t want to see you anymore.”

“Oh.” Rick lowered his hand to give her a cool look, completely forgetting about her being topless. Suddenly, it meant jack shit. “Huh, th-this is a b-uuurp-bit unexpected.”

“Unexpected?” Beth almost couldn’t believe her own ears. “After what you had done, this is –“ she motioned around them, “me wanting you out is unexpected?”

“You were the one-“

“This is not my fault, that you turned my offer into some cuckhold rape-show!”

“R-uuurp-rape?” he blinked at her. “Whoa there…”

“How could you do this to me!?” she gestured to herself, pointing into her own chest. “Why? Just why did you do this?”

“Turn off th-the victim mode, Beth.” Rick sounded pretty irritated. Even the fact that he was without a shirt hadn’t made it look as awkward as her own display was. “Y-you knew wh-uuuUrp-what I was going to do.”

“This is a load of crap!” she almost choked on her own saliva. “No, no I didn’t! I had no idea that you was about to - to -”

“You are my – my daughter, you – uuuUrp – you should have expected this to happen, at least somewhere in th-the – uuurp – in th-the back of your mind.”

“No.” Beth took a step back, suddenly feeling less sure about her whole call out mission here. “No, stop fucking with me! You won’t turn it around this time! This isn’t my fault! I was here and I saw you doing it!”

“Exactly! Th-that’s right, you w-uurp-were here, Beth! And guess what?” he leaned a bit closer to her, spiting right into her face, “You did n-uuurp-nothing. You just sat th-there and were getting your rocks off. Because y-you are into th-this kind of shit, Beth. You love it, wh-uurp-when others are in pain! You love watching th-them whining and crying!”

_The cat yelped as steel of her knife went through it’s stomach. The white fur turned red in one instance. It was like a raspberry jam, that came out all wrong. It was so much more thrilling, then cutting open a plush toy. It was Jimmy’s pet cat too. She shouldn't be doing this, but Beth just had to know what will happen, if she will turn the knife just-_

“I-“ Beth took another step back. “I didn’t wanted to look at you fucking my husband!”

“Yes, B-uurRrp-beth. Yes, sweetie. Fucking, not – not raping. If I was raping him, if – uuurp – if he hasn’t gotten off on the - on me dicking him, you would have been all over it!” Rick sneered at her, chuckling somewhat bitterly at her shattered expression. “Y-you wanted it all bloody t-too, didn't y-uuurp-you? G-urrp-gotten you all worked up, while th-thinking about it, eh?”

Beth couldn’t muster a reply to this, simply closing and opening her mouth, like a stunned fish. Her blood was pounding loudly inside her ears. But for some strange reason, she couldn’t find anything smart to say.

“I know y-you, Beth.” Rick put on his wife-beater, swaying on his feet by whatever force, yet managing to stay vertical, while her own knees trembled. “I’m n-uurp-not a good guy, but neither are you. Everyone is – is a king of their own sh-uurp-s-uurp-shit story, but sometimes you – you have to face th-the truth. Learn s-uurp-something about yourself.”

Beth stared at the carpet, forcing down a desire to throw something at him. Just to make him hurt, like he had made her hurt. Because this wasn’t fair. “I still want you to leave.” she said in a small voice.

“Yeah, w-uurp-well, not gonna happen, sweetie.”

Beth cringed, lifting her eyes from the ground, ready to snarl at him, but the sight of her father holding some weird space-looking gun, caught her completely off guard. 

“D-dad?” she asked, tone shaking with betrayal and dread. “What is this?” her eyes darted between his blank expression and the weird looking device. “What are you going to do?”

“It'll be fast, d-uuurp-don’t worry.”

“Fast? What is going to be fast?” _is he going to kill her!? Will he really do this?_ “Dad?”

“You d-uuurp-don’t have to worry, Beth. Th-this is my bad, I got a bit carried away.” Rick dialed something onto the gun’s panel, before flipping the side switch. “I will – I will make it easier on y-you.”

“Da-“ with a loud click he pulled the trigger. “-d?”

After that, everything went white.

“Beth?”

She blinked, not realizing that she had spaced out again. She was in the kitchen, having her early morning coffee. But it felt like her mind had just jumped right back into her body, until that moment being everywhere else. Beth felt a bit winded for the past week. She couldn’t quite understand why. It was probably just usual stress and extra working hours at hospital. But something about her state was odd to her. Not extremely so. 

It just felt a bit off. 

“What is it, Jerry?”

“Uh.” her husband shifted, briefly rubbing his elbow as if he had no idea what to do with his hands. “Are you alright?”

“I think so.” she raised a brow at him. “Why?”

“Nothing, it’s just that - ah -" he shook his head, "No it's nothing, nevermind. I forgot what I wanted to tell you.”

“Okay then.” Beth replied pleasantly, before placing her half-finished cup of coffee into the sink. “Have a good day at work.”

He nodded, for whatever reason more tic, than normal. His usually well-ironed tie was a bit crumbled. And stray bit of his shirt was showing up from under his jacket, like he forgot to tack it in. 

Huh, weird. 

“So,” Jerry drawled out, smiling with very corners of his lips. “see you at home?” 

“See you at home.” she replied out of habit.

With small hesitation, Jerry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Repeating the same gesture that he had done, year after year. It was almost a ritual at this point. But this time, he seemingly wanted to be done with it as fast as he could. “Bye.” he muttered.

“Bye.”

Beth leaned onto the kitchen counter, watching him disappear down the hallway, not sure what this was all about. She just hoped, that it wasn’t about his stupid apple campaign again.

She was about to go and grab her bag, when she felt something sticking right to the corner of her lips. She assumed that it was her hair getting all messy in her lipstick again. “Great.”

Automatically, she grabbed the end of thread, pulling it away, surprised to notice that it was some sort of, well, a hair indeed. But not hers, that’s for sure. It was a blue, rough-textured hair. And it felt almost like someone’s pubic hair even, not just some stray lock.

“Ugh, gross.” Beth threw it away, smirking at her own dismayed thoughts. “Blue public hair. Yeah right.”

It was probably just a thread from the couch. Or dog’s hair. After all, why would it be there, right after her husband had kissed her on the cheek?

Beth shook her head, grabbing her purse on her way to the exit.

Maybe, she really did need to drink less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* it was a public hair.


End file.
